


Darkness Among Us: Part I

by AltForFrozen



Series: Darkness Among Us [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, High Fantasy, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForFrozen/pseuds/AltForFrozen
Summary: Five years after the Great Freeze, the kingdom is at peace. Elsa rules on her throne, and Anna and Kristoff are happily married. But when Elsa decides to reopen relations with the Southern Isles, what happens next will change the course of Arendelle. Part I of III





	1. Elsa

Elsa was scared. The beautiful young queen was standing in her study, clad in a simple blue dress. Her snowy blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders, and her piercing blue eyes shone brightly. She had awoken very early that morning, and the sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, flooding the room with a reddish light. An ornate winged chair sat behind a grand oak desk in front of the window, intricate patterns carved into the wood. Opposite the desk were large doors engraved with Arendelle's symbol, a three petaled crocus flower with two leaves on either side. The walls were adorned with several large paintings: of herself, of Anna, of their family, of her father's coronation…

It was this last painting that held Elsa's gaze this morning. It had been five long years since her own coronation, when she had come of age at 21. A lot had happened since then, but she had not seen anyone from the Southern Isles since that summer. For months afterwards, gifts from the Isles had poured in in apology, but in her anger, Elsa had not accepted any of them, instead ordering the ships to return them or face never doing business in Arendelle again. Eventually, the stream of gifts slowed, then stopped. The last package had arrived nearly three years ago, a few casks of finely aged wine and a final note of apology.

Elsa knew that to be a good queen, she would eventually need to look past what one Prince of the Southern Isles had done, and eventually reopen relations with the country. It was with this in mind that she had ordered the casks brought to the castle, where she stored them in the cellar, intending to open them if and when the royal family paid her a personal visit, as a sign of a new beginning. This visit was now upon her. Prince Heins was to arrive at the end of the week.

Elsa yawned deeply and stretched, groaning in satisfaction and collapsing into her chair. She began to amuse herself by drawing patterns of ice on the large window behind her desk, moving her fingers slightly to create intricate spirals and shapes in ways she could not put into words, marveling at their beauty. _Heins,_ Elsa thought. _The royal family must not be the most creative bunch. Then again, with thirteen children, unique names would be hard to come by. I wish I never had to see anyone in that wretched family again._

Indeed, Elsa had often wondered if it was wise to reopen relations with the Southern Isles. Since her powers came to light five years ago, she had not once used her powers unintentionally. She knew she would forever remain in Anna's debt for that, despite the redhead's constant insistence it was "no big deal". Anna had stayed up into all hours of the night for weeks, searching through their father's old notes and the family library to help Elsa discover all she could about her powers.

Once, Elsa went to the library at night to see her sister face down on the table, a spreading puddle of drool her notes, forcing her younger sister to rewrite three full pages. After that, Elsa charged one of her staff, Kai, with ensuring Anna slept at least six hours a night. Time went on, and with Anna's help, Elsa gained full control of her powers- and that came at a cost.

Many kingdoms had reduced or eliminated diplomatic ties soon after her coronation. Corona was the only one that remained close allies, but that was mostly due to Queen Primrose being Elsa's aunt. Elsa could hardly blame them for being scared. She was the Queen, and with what she could now do, she understood why other countries were hesitant to deal with a monarchy where the queen has magical powers. She finished her design with a flourish, admired it for a moment, then thawed it to begin a new one. Despite the trouble it caused, she marveled at the perfection of her powers.

She had spent the last few years attempting to reestablish ties with the neighboring countries, and she was making good progress. After all, there are advantages to being her ally, and she had worked hard to convince them of her pure intentions. Regardless of her efforts, attacks, threats, and assassins in the night were abundant. Weselton in particular was especially troublesome. Most of the attacks were thought to originate from there, but the Duke was nothing if not careful, and they were never able to prove where the assassins received their orders. Elsa knew it was only a matter of time before one of them succeeded. She had no particular concern of her own life, regents die every day.

But last month, Anna and Kristoff were attacked on their way back from visiting Olaf and Marshmallow up on the North Mountain. Unfortunately for the would-be assassins, they made the mistake of threatening Anna in front of Kristoff. That was not a mistake anyone made more than once. Elsa never did find out exactly what happened that day. Anna refuses to talk about it, and Kristoff would only say that the assassins wouldn't be troubling anyone again. After that, Elsa resolved to put her own feelings aside and do what was best for Anna and the kingdom.

An alliance with the Southern Isles, no matter how repulsive Elsa found the idea, might be the only way to cease the attacks. The Southern Isles had the largest navy of any kingdom, and their army was second only to Weselton. Even better, they held no love for the Duke, a small, cowardly man who preferred to work in the shadows rather than open diplomacy. They would prove invaluable allies if Weselton attacked. _After all, they did imprison Hans when he was returned to them, and his release is conditional on my approval. That's what they told me, anyway. But they haven't so far given me a reason to doubt them, and the gifts they've sent were worth several fortunes. They couldn't know I would not receive them...Could they? I just want this week to be over… Either way. I must be a good Queen, and a good Queen judges not by the actions of others._


	2. Anna

The town of Arendelle was situated on the banks of the Austefjord. The castle was on the edge of the water, with the town proper sprawling out over and up the mountainside, the tall buildings tightly packed with steep roofs. A simple stone bridge separated the castle from the town. Arendelle was divided into four Districts, the first three arranged radially outward from the castle, with the Shipping District on the docks a fair distance from the rest of the town.

The Business District in the center of town, just outside the castle gates, was usually a bustle of activity, with shops and stands and shoppers packing the main square, and this morning was no exception. Townsfolk and traveling traders alike, all trying to convince the throngs of people that _they_ had the best fruit, the best clothes, the best jewelry.

Beyond the Business District lie the Residential District, which housed most of Arendelle's 1,500 residents in houses of all shapes and sizes. The houses here were packed seemingly haphazardly, with tiny alleys stretching and twisting between the buildings in paths known only to the children.

The Agricultural District was the outermost district, set outside the city walls, reaching up into the mountainside and down to the water's edge, where all the city's food and livestock were raised. It was in the Business District that Princess Anna spent most of her time in the city.

She was dressed plainly, just wearing a simple shirt and trousers, her hair unstyled and her teal eyes shining from a makeup free face. At first glance, it would be hard to tell that the freckled redhead, a cute, clumsy girl lacking the grace of her older sister, wandering around the shops, poking her nose into the different stalls, and making conversation was in fact Princess Anna. It had become one of her favorite pastimes, walking around the town incognito, enjoying interacting with her people without the filter of being royalty. A little artist's shop she had never noticed before caught her eye, and she went inside. A bell tinkled above her head, and a voice boomed out from her left.

"Welcome, young miss! Are you looking for anything in particular, or just here to browse?" The shop's proprietor was a cheerful looking man in his late 50's, with a magnificent white beard that reached nearly to his waist, smiling at Anna from behind the counter. Filling the tiny shop were paintings of everything from noble's portraits to stunning landscapes with a masterful use of color.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm just looking!", Anna replied. "Did you paint all these?"

"That I did, young miss", he said, chest swelling with evident pride. "I've been painting since I was just a lad. Do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them!" As Anna continued admiring the paintings, one in particular, partially obscured by the artist of what appeared to be a beautiful portrait of a wedding in the town chapel. "Ooooh, I _really_ love this one! Is that someone's real wedding?"

"Ah, that one. That's one of my favorites. That's actually Her Highness' wedding, Princess Anna's. I'm surprised you don't recognize it, the whole town was in celebration!" Anna was no longer even listening. She did recognize the scene. She was lost in her thoughts, transported back in time. Back to a happier time.

Soon after the Great Thaw, after Sven had passed away peacefully in his sleep one night, Kristoff had moved into Arendelle for good, finally abandoning his life of vagrancy to continue courting Anna. It was then that he met Alan, on one of his many visits to the castle. Alan was the weapon master's apprentice, and he and Kristoff began sparring for fun and exercise. Kristoff learned to wield a sword with great skill and finesse, his natural athleticism complimenting his abilities, but his technical prowess was far outmatched by his ferocity- a lifetime with ice harvesters made him strong and graceful, and when he was angered, it was a good idea to be _very_ far away. Kristoff and Alan soon became fast friends, spending much of their free time together. Anna might have been jealous, if it weren't for Cari.

Cari was the best archer in the Arendelle Royal Guard now, but just four years ago, she was just a commoner, scraping out a living as a vagabond. Anna met her during the first attack on Arendelle after Elsa's powers came to light. Two soldiers had snuck in by boat in the dead of night in an attempt to assassinate the queen. Anna had stumbled upon them by pure chance on the bridge to the town, intending to surprise Kristoff with a late-night visit. Cari had been rummaging through the trash bins behind the fruit shop, looking for something to eat, when she heard Anna cry out and rushed to assist. Practically before Anna knew what was happening, Cari was there, striking one of them over the head with a piece of wood and pulling Anna from their grasp. She helped Anna raise the alarm, and the two men were apprehended without bloodshed by the guard.

After that, Anna thanked Cari for her help and asked what she desired. When Cari had answered, "Just a meal and a place to sleep tonight", Anna immediately insisted that Cari move into the castle permanently. Cari had tried to resist, but Anna could be stubborn when she wanted to be. After Cari had been living there a few months, she and Anna had grown very close, and Cari began teaching the princess archery, which the redhead took to with great enthusiasm, surprising everyone, mostly herself, when she proved to have quite a natural aptitude for it.

In time, Elsa managed to secure enough support from the Royal Council to allow Anna to marry Kristoff, and the wedding was held in the town chapel. The wedding party was very small, with Elsa as the maid of honor and Cari as a bridesmaid, and on Kristoff's side, Alan served as best man while Grandpabbie was a groomsman. The wedding celebrations had lasted for days, and absolutely everyone in the town attended, closing down the port and shops to celebrate. Even Olaf and Marshmallow came down from Elsa's palace (to the unending delight of the children). Anna could not remember ever being happier than she was that day. But all that was a long time ago.

"Miss?" The question startled Anna out of her reverie. "Hmm?"

"Well, you've been just sort of… staring for a bit. Are you okay?" He was looking at her with concern evident on his face.

Flustered, Anna said, "Yes, of course. I was just remembering something."

"I see." Anna hesitated. "Umm… can I ask you something?"

The man peered over half moon spectacles. "Yes, of course."

"What… what do you think of Prince Kristoff?"

"I'm sorry?"

Anna paused, then pressed onwards. "The Prince. What do you think of him?"

"I'm- I'm not the best person to ask, miss, I've never spent any time one-on-one with him, I'm just a humble artist-"

"Please," Anna implored. "Please."

He sighed. "Very well. The Prince seems like a fine man. He is gracious and kind to all he meets, which has made him well loved among the townsfolk, and he has done well to conduct himself with the dignity due his new station. I would personally have no problem under his rule, if, god forbid, something were to happen to the Queen… or yourself."

Flustered, Anna found herself speechless, and the artist laughed. "Come now, Your Highness. At a distance, you look rather unlike yourself, but look!" He pointed behind her, and Anna spun to find herself face to face with- herself. The large portrait depicted Elsa and herself on Coronation Day. "Your sister had that commissioned before the Great Freeze, but never actually picked it up in all the confusion. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I just left it here. Besides- that question was not exactly something a townsfolk would just ask out of the blue."

Anna was stunned, and tried to change the subject to cover up her incriminating inquiry. "It- It's a gorgeous painting, to be sure. I'll… I'll make sure Elsa is notified, we'll get someone out here to pick it up as soon as possible, plus a little extra for the trouble."

The artist waved her off. "No extra is necessary, Your Highness."

"I insist. And don't call me Your Highness. It's Anna." Anna glared at the man.

"But… but Your Highness, you are our Princess. Surely you can't expect me to just call a Princess of Arendelle by her first name?" Anna's eyes grew even more intense.

"I can expect it, and I do. I am no different than these people but for the circumstances of my birth, and I am not something to be revered or awed. When the situation demands it, yes, you may call me Your Highness, Princess Anna, whatever. But as long as it is up to me, I will be known as nothing but _Anna_. Got it?"

He sighed, relenting. "Very well, Anna. But I must confess my curiosity, why did you ask after your own husband? Surely, you know him better than a simple artist." He hesitated, then pressed foward. "Are… Are you two... okay?"

Anna was speechless. "Um… well, I-" The artist cut her off with a raised hand.

"Say no more, Your High- Anna. It was not my place to ask, my most humble apologies. I don't know what possessed me to ask such a question."

Anna threw up her hands. "It's only natural to be curious. It was my own fault- it _was_ a strange question, and I feel like I owe you some explanation, at least." Anna took a moment to try to collect her thoughts. "I guess… It's just that we haven't really been… speaking lately. He did something that I've never seen before, and… it scared me. I don't know! I'm just so confused." She hid her face in her hands, and the artist nodded with an understanding smile.

"Anna, if I may offer some advice. I was married once." Anna looked up. "She died in childbirth. Her and the child."

Anna gasped. "That's terrible! When?"

"Over twenty years ago. And Anna- if it taught me one thing, it's this: never take the time you get for granted. Do you love him?"

"Yes," Anna whispered. "No. I don't know!"

"Then, Anna, if I may be so bold. Find out. Life is far too short for such uncertainties."

Anna thought a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I will. Thank you. Truly, thank you."

The man smiled, kindness in his eyes. "It was my pleasure. It's not often you get to converse with a princess!" Anna laughed. "And, Anna, if there is anything I can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Likewise," she replied. "It was excellent to meet you, Mr….?"

"Berdal. Francis Berdal."

"Mr. Berdal. Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Berdal."

"It was my pleasure, Anna. I've met much royalty in my career, and I can say with certainty that you and your sister are the kindest, humblest, and most gracious I have ever met. I wish you the best of luck in life."

Anna giggled, blushing. "Well, I don't know about all _that_ , but I appreciate it all the same. Take care, Francis."

"You too, Anna." Anna turned to go, but she paused at the door and looked back.

"Francis?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone I come to town like this. It is one of my favorite things to do, and I'd hate to be found out."

"Of course, Anna. I would never deprive any royalty from walking freely among her people, only good can come of it."

"Thank you." With that, Anna walked out into the square, lost in her own thoughts.


	3. Kristoff

The day of the Southern Isle's visit had arrived, and Prince Kristoff had not slept well in weeks. Every night when he went to bed, the absence on the other side of his bed was as glaring as though someone were shining a light on his eyes, and in the morning, the lack of a good morning kiss and a smile from his wife was an agony approaching torture. Every part of his being ached for Anna's presence, but he had not been alone with her since the trip to the North Mountain, and he could count on one hand the number of times she had spoken to him since then.

"Kristoff, you look terrible." Kristoff glanced at Alan, who was sitting across from him at breakfast in the dining hall, the sun just beginning to stream through the large windows on either side of the large room.

"You're not wrong." Indeed, Kristoff had been trying to hide his exhaustion for the arrival of the Southern Isles, but had failed spectacularly. Kristoff was a large, broad-shouldered man, with dark eyebrows resting above his tired brown eyes, and his shaggy blonde hair was wild and unkempt. He was dressed simply, just a green tunic over cream colored breeches. His friend was nearly a mirror image, the only real differences being Alan had brown hair and green eyes, but otherwise, the two friends were peas in a pod. "This thing with Anna is killing me, Alan." His friend looked at him sympathetically.

"I know."

"I don't understand it."

"I know."

"I mean, doesn't she know I only did it to protect her? It's not like I _enjoyed_ it." Alan sighed.

"Look, Kristoff. She's scared, bud. Look at it from her point of view. She's never seen anything like that before. And the fact that it was you that did it. She's just freaked out. You just have to give her space."

Kristoff laughed humorlessly. "I have been, and it's nearly killed me. I can't take it anymore."

"Yes you _can_ ," Alan urged. "You _can_ do it. She still loves you, Kristoff. She just… needs time." Alan glanced down at Kristoff's nearly untouched plate. " _Eat_ , Kristoff. Can't have you wasting away."

"Why not?" Kristoff smirked wryly.

"Har har. Seriously, Kristoff, you've barely touched your food. Eat."

"Alright, _mother_." Kristoff dejectedly stabbed at his sausage, then sighed and dropped his fork. "I can't, Alan."

"It's alright, bud," said Alan. "Want to get some air?" Kristoff nodded, and the two stood up and trudged out of the dining hall. "Where do you want to go, Kristoff? Down to the water?" Kristoff grunted his approval, and they turned down the small passageway that led to the back of the castle, walking in silence.

When they arrived at the water, Kristoff paused, contemplating. "It was right here," he said.

"What? What was?", Alan asked.

"Elsa ran across the fjord, right here, five years ago. Right here. She set off the Great Freeze running across the water. If she hadn't… I would never have met Anna." Alan groaned.

"Come on, Kristoff, we have got to clear your head. This is not what I had in mind when I suggested getting air."

"It's all that I have in my head. I miss her so much…"

This was too much for Alan, who rounded on Kristoff. "That's it. I've had it with your moping. We are cheering you up. You, me, the practice field. Right now. Best of 'however-many-we-can-go-until-I-knock-Anna-out-of-your-head'. Let's go."

Kristoff looked up at his friend and grinned. "You're on. Might take a while, but it's worth a shot. Thanks, Alan."

"No problem. Now let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To anyone who happened to stumble across this work, I figured it was time to make a quick note about this story. Parts I and II are finished. I've uploaded them in their entirety on another site, but I thought I'd start uploading them to AO3 as well. I'm going to be posting roughly a chapter a day, sometimes more, sometimes less. When Part III is written, I will be uploading here alongside the other site. I hope that you enjoy the story. Any feedback, whether it's you telling me this is the best thing you've ever read or telling me that it's so unbelievably abhorrent that it offends you to your very core, is appreciated. I truly hope you enjoy the story, it was a lot of fun taking the world of Frozen and exploring the history, magic, and characters of the film. I would also like to take this opportunity to point out that this is not a very fluffy story. It's violent, with both physical and psychological torture, a lot of people die, and beloved characters go through some pretty serious shit. None of it is for no narrative reason, but it's there. Come back tomorrow if you'd like, and I'll show you exactly what I mean. The last thing I want to say is that I fully realize that Part I is not that well written. The chapters are short and relatively disjointed, and it's not all that eloquent. Part I started out as a much shorter story, and it sort of got away from me when I had the ideas to extend it to include a Part II, and eventually a Part III. Part II is much longer (75,000 words to Part I's 33,000), much more coherent, and much more well-written, due to having a full and concrete outline to follow. I'm still proud of Part I, but if you're intrigued by the concept but slightly put off by the writing, I urge you to stick around until Part II. Anyway, that's all I've got for now. I hope you stick around to see this to the end, and whether you do or not, I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay!


	4. Anna

Anna was walking back to her temporary bedroom from breakfast (which she had taken early to avoid seeing her husband), lost in thought about what Francis had told her. "Find out", he said. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

Ever since she had met Kristoff, Anna was sure she had met the right one. Kristoff had no reason to help her that day at Oaken's Trading Post (and Sauna), but he did anyway. He helped her reach her sister, took her to the trolls to learn the secret to thaw her heart, and ridden down the mountain to Arendelle to save her. He moved into the castle for her, sacrificing his ice business and moving away from his family. Even as Kristoff and Alan continued sparring and his weapons skills increased, Kristoff had never been anything but a kind and gentle man. On some level, Anna knew he could be dangerous if threatened (he had been an ice harvester, after all), but she never suspected he ever would be. Until last month.

Anna and Kristoff took a cart and went up to Elsa's ice palace to visit Olaf and Marshmallow, two sentient snow creatures that Elsa had created during the Great Freeze. Olaf was a small snowman that Anna and Elsa had built as children, who Elsa had inadvertently brought to life on the first day of the Freeze, and Marshmallow was a large, top heavy snow beast created to keep people out of Elsa's palace. The small snowman had been staying up there lately to keep Marshmallow company, who much preferred the ice palace on the North Mountain even though Elsa had offered to build him a castle closer to Arendelle. The visit had gone splendidly. The four of them had a picnic that Anna had brought and found themselves in a fierce snowball fight, Anna and Marshmallow versus Kristoff and Olaf. The fight was intense and brutal, but then Marshmallow betrayed Anna, dumping an exorbitant amount of snow directly on her head. Seeing this travesty of a war crime, Olaf and Kristoff joined forces with Anna to take the beast down, which they failed conclusively at, Marshmallow ending the fight by scooping all of them up in one hand and tossing them in a snowdrift, playfully saying "Go away".

They wound up staying much too long. The sun had started to set on the way back, so they were hurrying back to Arendelle before nightfall. In hindsight, traveling that fast through the forest in poor lighting, unaccompanied save for each other, may not have been the best idea. They came around a blind corner just to face a large fallen tree in their way, stretching clear across the road. Swearing, Kristoff jerked on the reins, but it was too late. Their horse slammed into the tree and the cart went flipping into the forest. The next thing Anna knew, she opened her eyes in thick underbrush, blood obscuring one eye from a gash somewhere near her hairline, her left arm twisted at an unnatural angle beneath her, and her right leg felt like it was in a million pieces. Kristoff was already up and moving, calling out, trying to find her.

"Kristoff!", she cried. "I'm over here!"

"Anna!" Kristoff came crashing through the underbrush, bruised and bloody, holding his hand over his thigh, blood seeping through the tough fabric beneath his fingers. "Are you hurt?"

"No! I mean, well, yes, I'm bleeding, I can't move my arm, and I think my leg is broken."

Kristoff swore angrily. "Alright, hang on." Kristoff drew his sword and started hacking at the brush, clearing a path through the thick brambles. When he reached her, he offered his hand, which she took with her right. "I'm sorry," he said. "This is going to hurt." Anna nodded and braced herself. In one quick motion, Kristoff yanked Anna to her feet, hoisted her in his arms, and carried her out of the brush into a small clearing. Carefully setting her down against a tree, he began examining her injuries, wincing when he saw the gash on her head and taking her arm and moving it around. "Alright, the gash isn't too serious, and your arm doesn't appear to be broken. Probably just sprained. Here-" Kristoff removed his shirt and tore two long strips, using one to bind her head wound, and using the other as a makeshift sling for her arm. He then examined her leg, and she yelped out in pain at his touch. Kristoff shook his head.

"Your leg is broken, but I can't do anything here. Just try not to move it. We need to get you medical attention as soon as possible. The horse died in the crash, so we're going to have to try and-" He was interrupted by someone yelling, but the sound was faint.

"Ho, down there! Is everyone alright?" The voice came from somewhere back near the road. "We saw the crash!" Kristoff rose.

"Ho! No, we are both injured, I am Prince Kristoff, escorting Princess Anna. We need a ride to Arendelle immediately! She needs medical attention!"

"That's too bad." The voice was much closer now. "We were rather hoping for a different answer."

"Yeah, us too," said Kristoff.

"No, no, no, you misunderstand." The source of the voice revealed itself. A man stepped into the clearing, naked sword in hand. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather armor, with metal greaves, bracers, and chestplate, all painted black as well. "We were rather hoping you would both die in the crash. It's less work for us." Three more men joined the first, malice evident on their faces. Kristoff slowly rose to his feet to face the men. Anna tugged at his arm.

"Kristoff, don't, just run! You can get away!" He chuckled. "What, and leave you behind?"

" _Yes_ , just save yourself!" He glanced back at her. "I can't do that, Anna." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "You won't want to watch this."

"Kristoff, please-" Kristoff pulled his arm from her grasp and strode forward. Stopping fifteen feet short of the men, Kristoff glared at the lead man. "Shall we begin?", he asked. In one quick movement, he drew his knife from his belt and threw it at the men. It caught one of them in the neck, embedding up to the hilt in his jugular. Blood sprayed from his throat and he threw his hand to the wound, eyes going wide as he yanked out the knife and fell to his knees before collapsing. Anna could only watch as the man bled out at his comrade's feet, who were staring at Kristoff in shock, swords held in limp hands. She had never seen Kristoff do anything like this, and she looked at him in surprise and fear. He was still standing with his back to her, having not moved an inch since throwing the knife.

"Who's next?", Kristoff demanded. "Come on!" No one moved. Anna began to think the situation could be resolved without further bloodshed, but then Kristoff spoke once more. "Well alright then. If you won't come to me… I'll come to you!" He crossed the distance between them in seconds, surprising the assassins with his aggression, and his sword flashed as he ran between two of the men. One of the men suddenly found themselves short one head. As he buckled, Kristoff whirled around and slashed at one of the other men, but his blow was parried.

"Kristoff!", Anna cried. "Stop this!"

As they separated, Kristoff again taunted the men. "Next!", he called out. Screaming with fury, the two remaining enemies charged Kristoff at once. Gripping his sword with both hands, Kristoff aimed a ferocious blow at the closest man, who hurried to raise his sword in defense. The force of the blow was so great that the man was flung to the ground, but Kristoff was too slow in raising his sword, and the second man's blade found its mark, slashing Kristoff across his sword arm. Dropping his sword, Kristoff roared in pain and rage, and swung his free hand around, catching the man in the side of the head. As the man stumbled back, hand clutching at his temple, Kristoff bent and picked up his sword with his off hand. Rising and stepping forward in the same motion, he buried the sword in his foe's chest, the bloody point seeming to explode from his back, blood spraying out into the trees. Kristoff released the sword and turned to the last remaining man, who fell to his knees and began pleading.

"Please, Your Highness, please, have mercy, it was only a job, I needed the money for my family, I'm to be married in the spring, please, please, have mercy, I have yet to father a child-" Kristoff advanced on the man and paused in front of him. "Please…" he pleaded, looking up at Kristoff. "I beg of you…" Kristoff seized the man by his throat and lifted, holding him completely aloft as his fingers clawed at Kristoff's hand.

"Kristoff!", Anna screamed, sobbing by now at what she was seeing. "Please, stop!" Kristoff said nothing, and his fingers tightened. There was pure anger and hatred in his eyes. The man was fighting weaker and weaker. " _Please, Kristoff! Stop!_ " The man stopped kicking, and Kristoff released him. He fell lifelessly. Anna stared at Kristoff in horror and disgust. "Kristoff… How could you? He was defeated…"

Kristoff turned and walked towards Anna. "Come on. We need to get back to Arendelle." He stretched out a hand, and Anna shrank away from him. Kristoff's face was perfectly blank, and he said, "Fine. You stay here. I'll go get their cart." Then he walked away.

Even now, as she walked through the halls of her own castle, she avoided looking at Kristoff's door. She had not been in the same room as him for more than a few minutes since returning to Arendelle. Wanting to avoid confrontation, she had even yielded their room to him without comment, electing to stay on the other side of the hall in one of the guest bedrooms. She didn't know what to do. She loved Kristoff as much as she loved Elsa, but she couldn't reconcile her love for the Kristoff she met with this new Kristoff, the one who was capable of killing four men without hesitation. As she was grappling with this concept for the thousandth time, eyes down toward the floor, she rounded a corner and bumped into the last person on earth she ever wanted to see again- Prince Hans.


	5. Kristoff

Out in the practice yard, the familiar sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the castle grounds. Two men in leather padding were sparring, their blows heavy and fast, but it was clear that the larger blonde man had the advantage. With a few quick strokes, he disarmed his opponent and struck him in the chest, staggering him, then swept the blade under his legs and sent the man flying onto his back.

Alan sat up and pulled his helmet off. "Damn, did you really have to hit that hard?" Kristoff laughed and offered a hand. As he pulled him to his feet, Kristoff said, "Maybe if you weren't so fast, I wouldn't have to swing so hard to hit you."

"That's a fair point. Again?"

Kristoff muttered an affirmative and settled into a crouch, his eyes wide and alert, darting around for something to give him an advantage. Just as he had decided his opening move, he was distracted by a faint scream, coming from the castle. WHAM!

In his distraction, he had completely failed to notice Alan swing, and his practice sword caught Kristoff just below the temple. As Alan moved to press his advantage, Kristoff stumbled back, calling an end to the contest.

"Aw, come on, I didn't hit you _that har-"_ Alan began, but he faltered when he saw the concern and worry on Kristoff's face. "What is it, my Lord?" With an impatient shake of the head, Kristoff strained to hear. It was faint, but it was definitely Anna's voice coming from the open doors: "Get AWAY from me, you BASTARD!" _Oh god. Another attack._

Cursing, Kristoff tore off his pads and sprinted towards the castle, Alan close on his heels. Bursting through the main doors, Kristoff let out a wordless roar of anger at the sight of Prince Hans ( _that bastard)_ trying to restrain Anna- _his_ Anna- at the end of the entrance hall _._ _Where did he even come from? How did he get here?_ All thought of weapons forgotten, he charged at Hans, crashing into him, hard, and knocking him to the floor. Anna was pushed back against a wall, and seemed unharmed, but very shaken, angry red marks on her arms where Hans had been trying to restrain her. As Kristoff advanced on the Prince with murderous intent, Hans called out "Peace, peace! I'm here in peace!"

_Strange of you to say that. After what you did last time..._ As Kristoff bent down to rip him limb from limb, he found a wall of ice growing fast, blocking his path. Surprised, he turned to see Elsa running down the hall, hand outstretched, screaming at him to stop. When Kristoff had all but decided to disobey the Queen and kill him anyway, he noticed that Hans looked different. The set of his eyes was closer together, his nose was larger, he was a little shorter... As Kristoff tried to process this development, Elsa skidded to a stop beside him.

"Do not harm this man!" she cried. "This is not Prince Hans!" As she said those words, Prince Hans melted away and was replaced with a very different man. This man bore a striking resemblance to Hans, with the same red hair and green eyes, wearing dress whites, but now, it was clear to see that it was not Hans. Kristoff's embarrassment at attacking a stranger was quickly replaced by anger once more, as this man was clearly one of Hans' many brothers. He had assumed that the visitors from the Southern Isles would just be ambassadors, not a brother to the murderous bastard that had almost killed his future wife and sister-in-law. He became aware that Queen Elsa was still speaking.

"...sincerest apologies, Prince Heins. This is a most unfortunate mistake of mine, I fear, I quite forgot to announce just exactly who the Southern Isles' ambassador is. Prince Heins, allow me to formally introduce you to Prince Kristoff,-" Kristoff nodded, irritation clear on his face"- the weapon's master's apprentice, Alan,-" no nod this time "- and of course, my sister, Princess Anna." Anna had straightened up and was advancing on the Prince, carried by her anger. "Why did you lay your filthy hands on me if you came in peace? Can you tell me that?" As Elsa started to intervene, the Prince cut her off.

"My lady, I offer my most humble apologies. I simply sought to get a chance to explain myself. I know that I do look rather like my brother. I do not hold your anger against you. What my brother did is the most vile thing I can imagine- taking advantage of a young girl and promising her his heart, only to manipulate her feelings and shatter everything she holds dear. I do not hold your anger against you- but I would humbly ask you to remember that I am not my brother. I became ambassador three years ago, hoping to eventually set right what my brother did to you, your sister, and your kingdom. But I cannot do that if you cannot look past my brother and see me for who I am."

Anna blinked, taken by surprise at his eloquence and understanding. For a moment, the surprise was again replaced by anger, then her face softened. "I appreciate that, Prince Heins. Of course, I know that you and your brother are as different as Elsa and I- more so in your case, it is true. I offer my apologies as well, but please understand that it is difficult for me to look past your brother- but I give you my word I will try."

"That is all I can ask of you, My Lady," Heins replied. After a few moments, the silence was broken by an awkward giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Anna said. "I'm just not used to speaking so formally. Please, just call me Anna. 'My Lady' is so stiff and formal, I won't have it!"

"As you wish, My Lad- Anna."

"Look, Heins. I know you're not your brother. Just- please give me some space to work that out on my own, okay?"

"That's perfectly fine, Anna. I understand". Anna flashed Heins a grateful, if somewhat guarded, smile, and turned to her sister. "So…" Elsa had already turned and begun to speak to Heins It dawned on Kristoff that not once had Anna looked at him, thanked him for saving her from whom they both thought was Hans, or acknowledged him in any way. _Great. She's already scared of me from the… incident in the woods, and I'm sure me charging in just now really calmed her down. Nice going, fool._ Why couldn't Anna understand? He didn't _want_ to be like this. Why couldn't she see that he was doing it all for her? He decided to take a stand, here and now, in front of company so she would have no choice but to talk to him.

"Anna, I was wondering if you would talk to me in the dining hall for a moment?" For the briefest second, there was terror in her eyes, but the moment passed and she said, "Yeah, sure," and followed him through the doorway. Kristoff walked through and closed the door. Anna had her back to him.

"Anna, will you please turn around?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't want to…" Her voice shook as she spoke. Kristoff realized she was beginning to cry.

"Anna…" She said something he couldn't hear. "What?"

She was silent for a moment. Then, "Do you enjoy it?"

"What?" Kristoff was stunned. How could she ask such a question?

"I said…. do you enjoy it?"

"I- I don't know what you mean-" She rounded on him, furious now.

"DO YOU ENJOY IT WHEN YOU KILL?"

"Anna, how could you even say-"

"You _killed_ four men. Four! Four men who will never go home again, never see their wives again, never see their children again. You killed them! And that last one… he was surrendering! He was already defeated! You didn't have to kill him!"

"They would have killed you! Do you realize that?" Anna had no reply. "And if I show mercy, it will encourage others to try. I want everyone to know that harming you is the last and worst mistake they will ever make, so no one will dare try! Anna, you have to understand, I took no joy in taking their lives. I was just keeping yours safe."

"Kristoff-" Anna began, but Kristoff cut her off.

"No, Anna. I watched you die once. I will never go through that again. I will _never_ allow that to happen again. I was too slow once. Never again."

Anna was quiet for a moment. "I love you more than anything else in this entire world. But Kristoff- this is changing you. And I don't know if I can continue on with someone who is so eager to kill."

"Anna-"

"Stop. Now. I don't care if I die, as long as you are there with me. But this isn't you."

"Yes it is, Anna. I do what I do to keep you safe. And even though Elsa can take care of herself, I do it for her too. I saw you sacrifice yourself for her once. If once, why not again? I hope I never have to kill again. But I will gladly kill a thousand men to keep you safe."

More silence. Kristoff waited for a response. When the silence was becoming unbearable, Anna whispered: "If the price of my safety is your soul, I don't want your love. I can't be with you anymore." She broke down sobbing and ran past Kristoff into the hall, leaving him stunned and heartbroken in her wake.


	6. Elsa

Elsa sat on her throne, awaiting the Prince's arrival. Two of her personal guard flanked her chair, Vulck and Berse, both good, honest men, who had served her father since before Elsa was even born. The throne room was an enormous chamber, with ornate double doors nearly 500 years old and a stained glass window depicting Valhalla behind the throne, which sat opposite the doors. The throne itself was a massive chair of solid gold, with ornate carvings covering every inch of the legs, back, and sides. Each carving told a story. Her favorite, the tale of the mighty god Thor, spread out under her right arm, while his mischievous brother Loki took the left arm. Their father, Odin, reigned over above her head.

In addition to the exploits of the gods, each king and queen of Arendelle had their own story carved on the throne. She found herself gazing at her father's story on the front left leg, a tiny carving that was much too small, the sign of a King gone before his time. _Dad. Give me strength._ There was a knock at the door.

"Prince Heins. Please come in." Elsa stood up as Prince Heins and his servant, Karl, entered her chambers. "I would like to apologize ag-"

"If you are going to apologize for your sister, there is truly no need. No harm came to me or mine, and no harm came to her. That husband of hers though… remind me not to get on his bad side." Heins stopped short of the throne, Karl at his side.

_You have no idea. You should be thankful you're still in one piece._ "I will be sure to do that," said Elsa through a warm smile. "I just wanted to be sure you know that none of us bear you personally any ill will."

"Understood and appreciated, Your Majesty. If I may say, it is a relief to hear you say that. I spent the whole trip here imagining different, ice-related punishments you had concocted for me."

Caught off guard, Elsa laughed for a moment before regaining her composure. "You never know, I haven't totally ruled them out…" _Oh god, what am I doing. You're the Queen. Pull your head out of the clouds, stop flirting, and be the Queen_. She straightened up and adopted a stern expression. "I'm sorry, Prince Heins. This is not a vacation. Your prince attempted regicide. I apologize for my misconduct if we can agree to remain professional until our business has concluded."

Humbled, Heins ducked his head. "You are correct, Your Majesty. My sincerest apologies."

"It is quite alright. It has been a rather strange day all around."

"That it has." They were both still hesitant to discuss the real reason for Heins' visit. Elsa steeled herself and began. "Prince Heins, five years ago, your brother, Prince Hans, attempted-"

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Karl spoke up. "Prince Heins, have you forgotten that we come bearing gifts?"

Annoyed at being interrupted, but just intrigued enough to let it go, Elsa leaned forward. "Yes?"

With an annoyed glance at Karl, Heins reached into his pocket and produced a small box. "...May I?" he asked, gesturing forward. Elsa nodded at her two guards, who stepped aside to allow Heins to approach the throne. As he stepped away from Karl, Elsa was sure that Heins seemed almost wary of the shorter man. _Must be my imagination._ As Heins knelt down and opened the box, Elsa couldn't help but gasp. Inside, sitting on pure velvet was the most extraordinary necklace Elsa had ever seen. _Dear god… that's beautiful._

The necklace was made from 45 small, white diamonds, while the pendant itself was an immense blue diamond, surrounded by 16 more white diamonds. It was the single most valuable thing Elsa had ever seen, and it was being offered to her. She tried to thank Heins three times, before giving up and bowing her head. Heins seemed to take this as an invitation. He rose, removing the necklace from the box and sliding the box back into his pocket. His eyes were questioning. Elsa nodded and drew her hair up. Heins reached around her and fastened the clasp. He stepped back to admire the effect.

"If I may say, Your Majesty, it looks absolutely stunning on you, but perhaps it is not a good idea to wear it now after all." Elsa looked questioningly at Heins, but before she could ask what he meant, Karl began to speak.

"It is far too late for that, Prince Heins. The pendant has already been activated." Karl was sneering. Before Elsa could do much more than open her mouth in surprise, raised his right arm, pushing back the sleeve to reveal a strange contraption attached to his wrist. With his other hand, he pulled a lever, and two circular blades came flying out at her guards. Vulck was struck in the heart and fell instantly, but Berse was struck in the throat. As he staggered back, throwing a hand to his throat, eyes filled with fear and confusion, Elsa felt a cold fury rising within her. Prince Heins had come here under the guise of apology and regret for the actions of her brother, then had betrayed her. Two of her personal guard, her friends, were dead or dying at her feet, struck down by a coward's attack. Vulck had just had his third child, a beautiful baby girl who would never know her father, and Berse was the one who comforted her as a child after the accident with Anna.

She shouldn't have been so surprised. She understood now how Hans so easily ensnared Anna. But Heins was no different. He and Karl. She would kill them both for this. She drew upon her powers, and… nothing. She couldn't reach the ice. She could feel it, there in the corner of her mind, where it always was, but she couldn't break through.

"What… what have you done?", she asked.

"It's good, isn't it? Just a little something I cooked up and imbued in that pendant you're wearing. It's rather remarkable, it's perfectly harmless- when it's warm. But when the temperature drops enough, it's activated. The first thing it does is suppress your ability to reach the magic within you. The second thing it does… well, you'll find out."

Elsa's vision was beginning to blur and she was growing weary. "Heins… how could you?", she asked weakly. "I- I thought-"

"Elsa, you have to believe me, I wanted nothing to do with this. They have my brother!" His eyes were pleading, desperate.

"What are y- you talking about? Who… who has your broth…"

"That's quite enough." Karl's voice cut through the air like a whip. "If you want to see him alive again, you'll keep that pretty little mouth shut, my dear Prince. Go collect our host. My master has a great many plans for her. I will go and invite her precious sister to join us-"

"NO!" The word tore from Elsa's throat and she rose up. She burst through the barrier in her mind and felt herself flood with the icy magic. Snow was swirling in the throne room, and ice was forming in her hands. Wisps of blue energy shot from her eyes. Karl and Heins both shrank back from her fury, and for one, fleeting instant, Elsa had full control. But it wasn't enough. Before she could unleash the magic growing within her, she felt it fading back away, to wherever this strange drug had locked it. She was so tired. Her head began to droop. She had to focus. She had to keep Anna safe from these monsters. But she was so tired. Before she fell fully unconscious, she only had one thought: _Anna… run._


	7. Anna

Anna had not stopped crying since the argument with Kristoff, wandering this way and that before finding herself sitting on the bridge to Arendelle, head in her hands. She knew she loved him, and she knew that what he did, he did for her. But what he didn't understand is that it wasn't worth it. She wanted Kristoff back, so badly, but she couldn't be the cause of so much death at his hands. _But I am the Princess of Arendelle. People will always want to kill me. Such is life. And some people will always try to stop them. Why not Kristoff? NO. I won't do it. I can't allow him to…_ But the more Anna thought about it, the more conflicted she became.

Kristoff loved her, so if anyone would protect her, it was him. But she didn't want to force him to kill for her. _Oh my god. I'm so stupid. Of course. He thinks I can't take care of myself. That's why he's so ruthless. If he doesn't stop them for good, and he's ever not there- well, bye bye Anna. But that's so unfair! Well… is it? I mean, I'm not_ totally _helpless. I can shoot, and I'm good with a dagger._ But even Anna had to admit, she didn't exactly project confidence that day in the woods, when Kristoff- _No. Don't think about that… So now what? Do I go apologize? Do I say I can take care of myself? Do I- no. You know what? I'm sick of this. I've been avoiding him for this long because I'm afraid of him, but he would never hurt me_ (that's what you said about Elsa) _and I'm just going to go talk to him._ Her mind made up, Anna rose to go find Kristoff.

As she started back towards the castle, she realized she had begun shivering, even though it was a warm day in the middle of August. _Elsa… but what could be causing it?_ She broke into a light jog as she looked around for the source of the trouble. The throne room window… she could barely see it, but it looked like- _that's frost! Elsa!_ Anna burst into a sprint, drawing her dagger she always carried from between the folds of her dress. Looking to the left, she saw Kristoff and Alan sparring. Screaming for them to help her, she burst through the doors into the castle, ran across the entrance hall, and threw open the doors to the throne room. She was not prepared for what she saw. Two of Elsa's personal guard sprawled across the steps in front of Her Majesty's throne, and Her Majesty herself being carried out the window by none other than Prince Heins. Karl stood between the door and the window.

"Ah, Princess. How good of you to join us. They're only paying me for Elsa, but if I take you too, Elsa will be even easier to manipulate. Would you like to come of your own free will, or shall I… persuade you?" Karl's tone was gloating.

"Go to hell," Anna spat at him.

"Very well. Persuasion it is." Karl drew a sword, while Anna brandished her dagger. "Ah, my apologies. I should have realized." He sheathed his sword and produced his own dagger from within his coat, a wicked looking blade with a serrated edge and a jagged tip.

"Anna! Don't fight him, he'll kill you!" Startled, Anna realized it was Heins speaking. "He wants to take you both alive, don't fight!"

"What do you care, Heins? You betrayed us, just like your brother Hans!"

"No, please, I don't want to, they have-"

"ENOUGH." Karl's voice rang throughout the hall. "Prince Heins, please escort your guest to her new host."

With a pained expression, Heins dropped out of sight with Elsa over his shoulder. Anna started forward, then stopped short of Karl. Karl grinned. "Shall we begin?", he asked.

Anna offered no reply, but struck at Karls exposed throat. The speed of his parry was blinding. In an instant, he pressed his advantage. Anna found herself being pushed back, and it was with great fear that she realized Kristoff had been right. She could not take care of herself. Now, she would pay the price.


	8. Kristoff

Kristoff was distracting himself the best way he knew how- sparring with Alan in the courtyard. They had just finished a bout (in a rare display, Alan was victorious) when Kristoff felt a chill run down his spine. Growing wary, he looked around for any sign of Elsa. He saw Anna jogging across the yard near the castle, but no Ice Queen.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Alan said, "It's alright, My Lord, we've been at it for hours. You had to lose sometime."

Distracted, Kristoff paused in his search to reply with a grin, "That just means I'll have to thrash you twice as hard next time." As Alan winced in anticipation of the coming bout, a sharp scream split the air- Anna, screaming Kristoff's name. _What?_ Feeling rather like he had gone back in time, Kristoff ran towards the castle, Alan again at his heels. Something was different this time- _the guards. Where are the guards?_ Kristoff knew that whatever was happening, he and Alan, skilled though they were, would need help. Shouting out for help, he was almost to the doors when he skidded to a stop at the sight of a group of men _oh god, they're dressed the same as the assassins_ coming out of the castle, blocking the entrance, naked swords in hand. _Three, no, four of them- oh my god, where's Anna?_

The lead man in black regarded the two men before him with a bored expression. "You might want to turn around. Our employer doesn't want to be disturbed." Kristoff and Alan exchanged glances.

"Our mistake, sirs," said Alan, playing the part of a couple of timid servants playing hero in the wrong place at the wrong time. "We'll head back immediately."

"See that you do, and-" Whatever the man was about to say was lost when Alan's sword entered under his chin. The man went limp and collapsed. Two of the remaining were able to draw swords, but Kristoff cut one down before he could react.

"Two on two, huh?", said Kristoff, winking at Alan. "I'll take one, you take one?" Kristoff was already circling the men. "Deal," said Alan. As Kristoff reached the far side of the pair, he broke into a sprint away from them, towards the throne room.

"Stop him!" screamed one of the black clothed men.

Kristoff heard Alan start his bloody work, trusting completely that the other man would do what must be done quickly and join him when able. He thought he heard an arrow or two go whizzing by as well, and he could only hope that it was Cari rather than more enemies.

Strangely, when Kristoff first arrived at the throne room, he didn't even notice Anna or Karl. His eye was drawn to the broken stained glass window behind the throne, then to the two bodies lying near the throne, and only then did he notice his wife, doubled over with her arms clutched around her stomach, Prince Heins' servant preparing for a killing blow.


	9. Anna

It was apparent that while Anna was competent with a dagger, here, she was hopelessly outmatched. Karl was _toying_ with her, leaving openings to exploit only to parry at blinding speed and launch new assaults she was just barely able to counter. Sweat coated her limbs as she launched a new attack at Karl, trying to slip around his defenses to his left. His counterattack was so fierce she nearly dropped her dagger. Pressing the attack, Karl drove her back against the wall. She had tried everything she knew, every form, every position she was taught, and could not breach his defenses. If the fight didn't end soon, she knew without a doubt that she would be defeated.

In a desperate act of aggression, she launched a flurry of blows that left Karl scrambling backwards with a surprised, almost impressed expression. In a last ditch attempt to end the fight, Anna feinted to the left, then dove to the right, trying to slip past Karl's formidable defenses. But she was too slow, and Karl parried her strike, knocking her arm to the side- too far to the side. With a malicious grin, Karl reversed his grip and drove his dagger into the left side of her abdomen. She gasped as the cold steel slid through her flesh, cutting muscle and sinew as easily as through butter, setting her side ablaze with explosive agony. Her dagger fell from limp fingers. Head spinning with pain, she could barely make out Karl's words.

"Poor, poor, Princess Anna. Such a sad life. You really should thank me, you know"- he ripped his knife out of her, blood flying off the edge as Anna sank to her knees, doubled over with her arms clutching at her stomach- "You really don't want to be taken to my master. Trust me, you're better-" the rest of his sentence was lost as the door to the throne room burst open behind him. Karl jumped and turned toward the door. "Welcome," he sneered. "You must be this little bitch's husband, huh?"

"Anna!", Kristoff shouted, and started forward. Moving quickly, Karl snatched Anna up and held her from behind, pressing his blade against her throat.

"Now now, we wouldn't want this to get _messy_ , now would we?" Kristoff stopped moving. " _Good_. Now, I don't suppose you passed any of my men on the way here, did you?"

"I'm afraid they won't be joining us," Kristoff said coldly. Anna was beginning to feel dizzy, and the blade at her throat pressed harder into her skin. She whimpered in pain. "Anna! Stay with me, Anna!", Kristoff shouted.

"Oh, it's far too late for that," mocked Karl . "I'm afraid that I'd only be quickening her end if I cut her pretty little throat-"

"NO!" Kristoff charged forward. In the momentary confusion, Anna knew that she would either act or die. She jerked her head back, hard, feeling a solid _crunch_ as the back of her skull collided with Karl's nose, breaking it and sending Karl's head snapping back. Whirling around, Anna grasped Karl's arm, and, taking advantage of his pain and surprise, shoved his own knife deep into his chest, just below his ribcage. He let out a soft "oh" as though of surprise before Kristoff was there, lifting the small man over his head and throwing him headfirst into the wall, where he slid down it and was still. Kristoff grabbed Anna's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Anna was swaying on her feet, the adrenaline rush now leaving her, looking down at the wound in her stomach and the spreading pool of blood at her feet. "Yeah… I think so. I got him… worse. I feel... sort of light. But I'm okay." _Did all that blood come from me?_ As she spoke, she was unaware of the fact she was no longer completely upright and that Kristoff was lowering her to the floor. "Kristoff…?"

"Anna. I'm here. I'm getting you help."

"No… I just wanted to tell you… that I'm sorry. And that I love you." Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she drifted off as the shock and blood loss took their toll.


	10. Alan

Alan and Cari arrived at the throne room to see Kristoff putting down a limp oh god please don't be dead Anna. Before either one could say anything, Kristoff was barking orders at them.

"Cari, fetch a healer immediately. Anna is alive, but she won't be for long if we don't stop this bleeding. This scum"- he indicated Karl- "needs help too, but only once Anna is safe. Alan, raise the alarm- Queen Elsa is missing, possibly dead. We'll find out more once the scum wakes up. As of this moment, we have to assume that Karl was working for Prince Heins, therefore, he is to be captured on sight- but not killed, we might need him to find the queen." Cari and Alan stood stunned, neither one had ever heard Kristoff give orders like that before.

"NOW!" Startled out of their immobility, Cari and Alan ran down the hall, and as they ran, they talked.

"So what have you pieced together?", asked Cari.

"Not a lot, unfortunately. Earlier today, I met Heins and Karl. I didn't speak to either one, but Heins struck me as a good and honorable man trying to distance himself from his brother. It doesn't make sense for him to do this."

"Well, one thing for sure, we know those brothers know how to lie."

"True." As Cari turned away to go to the healers quarters, Alan ran up to the watchtower to sound the alarm. Once he arrived, the guard sprang up.

"Sir! What's the problem?"

"What's your name, son?"

"Erik, sir."

"Well, Erik, sound the alarm, get everyone in the assembly hall. I'll address them there. You go too."

"But sir, my post-"

"This is more important. Five minutes, assembly hall."

Seven minutes later, the staff and the guards were assembled in the hall, around 200 in all. Alan stood up on a chair and whistled.

"Attention! We have a serious problem. There's no easy way to say this, so here goes: Queen Elsa is missing, possibly dead. Prince Heins has fled, and he is thought to be behind today's events. His servant, Karl, wounded Princess Anna before being captured. The Princess is not certain to survive. Prince Consort Kristoff has temporary command by order of Queen Elsa in the case of… well, this." There was silence in the room for a few seconds, and then everyone started shouting at once. Questions on everything from Princess Anna's condition to the legality of a Prince Consort assuming control. As Alan futilely tried to regain control, the doors swung open and Kristoff strode through, his face a grim mask of determination. All voices ceased as the crowd noticed the new arrival.


	11. Kristoff

Kristoff thought he had never had a longer wait. Anna, his Anna, was dying in front of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was keeping pressure on her wound as best he could, but she had already lost a lot of blood and was fading fast. Kristoff's mind was racing, straining to understand what took place in just one day. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had woken up that morning in Anna and his shared bed, alone, filled with sorrow at the absence of his wife but full of hope that she would come back to him soon. He tried to grasp the thought of a world where Anna's heart beat no more, where her laughter had stilled, where her smile had gone. _Don't do this Anna. Be strong, baby. Fight this. Please don't leave me..._

In a daze, his thoughts drifted away from Anna and towards Elsa and Heins. Karl was an enemy, he knew that much. Heins, he was not sure of. Both he and Elsa were missing, and it was possible that Karl had betrayed Heins even as he betrayed Arendelle. While he was loathe to admit it, he had rather liked the polite and charming Prince Heins, and didn't want to admit he was probably their enemy. For the first time in his life, he realized how powerful a charismatic Prince could be. _Oh Anna. You never even had a chance against Hans, did you?_ Now, Kristoff could just hope that Karl survived. If Karl woke up, he could tell Kristoff everything- with a little persuasion, that is, that Kristoff was only too happy to provide. Just then, Cari came back through the door, with the healer, Gerda, following close behind, her medicine bag slung over her shoulder.

"Back away from her, Kristoff." Gerda was using the tone she used when she knew the patient had a very low chance. Gerda's voice terrified Kristoff more than he ever thought possible. Flashes of the worst case scenario raced through his head- black clothes, flowers, sorrow, muttered condolences, a funeral... He stood up and backed up a few feet, allowing Gerda better access. Gerda's hands were a blur, digging into her pack for a knife, then cutting away Anna's dress and exposing the wound. The sight of it stunned Kristoff. _I will hunt down anyone and everyone who had a hand in this._ Gerda gasped when she beheld the wound, but as she examined, her face softened with relief.

"The knife missed her major organs, and the bleeding has slowed. It looks much worse than it is. She will be alright. She will live, Kristoff." She found Kristoff's eyes as she said this.

"Will there be permanent damage?", Kristoff asked.

"Well, it's too early to say for sure, and she will carry that scar to the end of her days, but other than that... no, I don't think so."

"Gerda... Thank you."

"I watched her grow up, Kristoff. This one's not as fragile as you think." Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind. When will she be able to move?"

"Normally, I'd recommend a month, just to be safe. Considering the circumstances and her station... I can have her alert and functioning by the morning, up and about within a week. Shorter if she's willing to endure some pain, I have some herbs that will help to close the wound, but they are extremely painful."

"Do it."

"But, Kristoff, shouldn't we wait for her to at least wake up first?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No. Queen Elsa is missing, maybe dead. We need Princess Anna back. Use them as soon as you are able. That's an order, Gerda. One last thing. When you are sure Anna is safe, do what you can for Karl. Keep him alive, but his pain is of no interest to me. Use nothing to control it. Cari, please stay here as a guard. I go to inform the castle staff. Send Gerda to fetch me when her work is done. No one else is allowed in this room until I personally come back. Is that understood?"

"Understood, My Lord."

"Then I take my leave." He turned to go, then stopped at the door and looked back. "Keep Anna safe... please."

When Kristoff reached the assembly hall, it was crowded and extremely noisy. A small smile crossed his face when he saw Alan, standing on a chair, waving his hands around in a desperate and pointless attempt to restore order. Kristoff shook his head and walked into the room. As each person took notice, they fell silent, and the silence grew. In seconds, every eye was on him. Kristoff cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Princess Anna is still alive, and is out of immediate danger. Gerda expects a full recovery." The crowd murmured in relief among themselves, but quiet reasserted itself. "This attack on Arendelle _shall not go unpunished._ As I speak, Gerda works to wake Prince Heins' servant, Karl. Once he wakes, I'm going to have a _friendly_ conversation with him, and he's going to tell me where to find Queen Elsa, as well as the truth behind these events. For now, we will have to content ourselves with a search of the surrounding area. Alarik, where are you?"

"Here, My Lord." The Captain of the Arendelle Royal Guard, and the best soldier Kristoff had ever met, rose from his seat and walked toward Kristoff. Alarik was not a particularly imposing man, but he made up for it with an excellent tactical mind and a keen eye for finding talent among his ranks. He wore his normal uniform, a blue coat with tan trousers and knee high black boots. A hand-and-a-half sword hung from his hip. "You have need of me, My Lord?"

"Yes. I want you to gather half your men and begin a search of the surrounding area. Cover as much ground as you can. Double the existing guard on the castle. Send the remaining men off to bed, they will provide the relief in the morning."

"As you command, My Lord." As Alarik turned to gather his men, Gerda came into the hall. When she saw Kristoff, she hurried over.

"My Lord. Anna will be fine. Karl will be more difficult. He's awake, but I don't know if he'll survive. If you mean to talk to him…"

"I do. Thank you Gerda. Where are they now?"

"Anna has been taken to her chambers. She is resting. Karl is still in the throne room, I don't feel comfortable moving him in his condition."

"Thank you. I'll be speaking to Karl now. Please go stay with Anna until I arrive, take Alan with you." As Kristoff spoke, he signaled to Alan, who hurried to join them. "Alan, go with Gerda and take up a post outside her room. No one goes in or out except for Gerda and myself. Whoever arranged this attack will not be pleased Anna survived, they may come back. I'm counting on you to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to speak with Karl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. As I said in a previous note, I didn't have much of a plan in mind when I first started writing this. I had forgotten how rough it was. The chapters are way too short, the scenes disjointed, the characters stilted, and the situations contrived. I really should have reworked this at some point- but oh well, on we march. I do hope that you've enjoyed whatever you may have read so far, and I hope that I've at least caught your interest enough to have you come back for Part II- because having just finished Part II and not having read Part I in over a year.... it's a pretty remarkable difference. Part II probably won't win any prizes, but holy hell if it's not better than this. If you've read this far, please consider leaving some feedback- anything and everything helps, and whether it's praise or criticism, I'd really enjoy hearing your thoughts on it.


	12. Heins

_Why did it have to come to this?_ His employer would not be happy about this turn of events. Anna was not supposed to show up, Karl was supposed to accompany him, this all should have gone differently. _Karl. I hope she killed you._ The small man had been his keeper since his employer had first contacted him, posing as a servant so as not to draw suspicion. In reality, Karl owned Heins. As much as Heins hated Karl, he loved his brother more. Enough to betray the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. _Elsa… I'm so sorry. You know I have no choice, right? You understand… they have my family, Elsa. I can't… I can't let Hans die. I know what he did to you, but… I can't let him die._

Heins was making his way down the rocky path leading to the waters edge a mile from the castle grounds, Elsa still over his shoulder. Ahead of him, he saw a man dressed all in black waiting to receive them. A boat floated in the river nearby. "That the queen?" Heins recognized his voice. It was Gunnar, his employer's right hand man. He was a large, threatening man with a penchant for torture. He was missing his right ear and had a scar from his chin to his left temple. Heins never asked how he got those, he had heard anyone who asked very quickly found himself with the same injuries.

"Yes, it is, but…" Heins trailed off as he steeled himself. "Karl is not coming, he's either dead or captured. But I promise you, this-" WHAM! He reeled as the man's fist caught him in the jaw, sending Elsa flying from his shoulder and himself scrambling back.

"Elsa!", he cried. "Why did you do that! If you've made me hurt her…" The threat trailed off into nothingness as he realized how empty it would be. The man seemed to realize, and he started laughing.

"What happens to that bitch is no concern of mine. But take heart- the master has much worse in mind than a couple of bruises. We're going to have _lots_ of fun together. Now, you will tell me exactly why you abandoned Karl against your orders? This does not bode well for your dear brother, I'm afraid."

"Princess Anna showed up and attacked Karl, then-" He was interrupted by a deep laughter. "What exactly is so funny?"

"You expect me to believe that this bitch's sister defeated _Karl_?" He broke off and continued his laughter. Furious at Gunnars dismissal of the royal hosts who had been so open and forgiving to him regardless of his brother's actions, Heins rounded on Gunnar.

"If you _ever_ speak that way about the queen or her sister again, _I will kill you._ Do we understand each other?" Gunnar paused. Quick as lightning, he drew his sword from his waist and slashed Heins across his left shoulder, then his right. As Heins recoiled and groped at the damage, Gunnar advanced.

"Those were just warnings, _Prince Heins._ The next time you speak to me in that manner, I'll have your tongue. Do we understand each other?"

The cuts were painful, but fortunately shallow. Heins drew himself up, and said with the remnants of his dignity and pride, "Yes."

"Good. Now. How exactly did that _bitch_ princess manage to kill or capture Karl? And why do you not know his fate?"

"Princess Anna is competent with a blade-"

"Karl was an artist with a blade. This still doesn't explain what happened." Heins glared at Gunnar.

"If you'd let me finish, I'd tell you. Her husband is dangerous. He's the one that wiped out your team a month ago. If Karl had killed Anna, her husband's rage would carry him straight to your master. Nothing could stop him if Anna was killed until he had his revenge. My guess is, Karl fought with Anna until he showed up and put a stop to the fight. As to why I don't know whether Karl is alive- he ordered me to take the Queen and go once the Princess showed up."

"... I still find it hard to believe anyone took Karl alive, but if Anna's husband was there, your story is just plausible enough for me not to kill you. Pick up the queen. If Karl is not coming, we must leave at once." Heins bent down and gingerly picked up the queen, electing to carry her in his arms now. She was mostly undamaged from the fall, but there was a shallow but jagged cut on her cheek where she had struck the ground. _I am so sorry, Elsa… please forgive me._


	13. Anna

Anna was walking through the castle. She became aware she was naked. She didn't really care, after all, it was much quieter than normal, especially during the day. Cari came out of a door on her right, saw Anna, and said, "Anna, what are you still doing here? You're needed at the coronation."

Anna smacked her forehead. "Of course, I'll be right there." She looked down, and she was wearing Elsa's coronation gown. She walked down the hall and into the throne room. Her father sat on the throne.

"Anna? What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I'm trying to go to Elsa's coronation. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here," he answered. "I'm dead, remember? You're all alone here."

"Oh, that's right," said Anna. "I better get to the coronation. Will you be there?" And then the man wasn't her father, it was Kristoff with his sword bare.

"Hi, Anna. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I mean, you scare me a little, but I think that's okay, right?" Suddenly he was right in front of her.

"That depends. Is anyone trying to hurt you?"

"Just you," she said. Kristoff nodded and cut his own throat. Anna turned around and walked out of the hall and bumped into Elsa.

"Elsa, hi! Why aren't you at your coronation?"

"Hi Anna. Long story. I'm probably going to be dead at the end of it. Will you take this crown for a moment?" Anna took the crown then forgot where she put it. "Well, Anna, I better get going. They won't hold my funeral without me. Make sure you're there, okay?"

"I will be," Anna promised. Elsa jumped out the window. Anna walked towards the cathedral. When she got there, she was wearing Elsa's blue gown that she had made for herself on the mountain. Anna thought it was strange attire for a funeral. She walked through the cathedral doors, and Hans was waiting at the end of the aisle. Her father had her arm. Alan stood to the side of Hans, and Cari stood opposite them. As Anna walked down the aisle, Elsa and Heins were outside the window, pointing and laughing. When she reached the pulpit, Anna turned to see the man standing opposite her was Kristoff. His throat was split in a grotesque smile. He grinned as he drove his sword through her chest.

"Kristoff!"

"Anna! Stay still, you're seriously injured. Don't try to sit up. I need to fetch Kristoff."

Anna opened her eyes. Gerda stood over her with a relieved expression. "I will be right back, child."

"Wait... When is it?"

"Just after sunrise. You've been asleep for the night, I tried to make you as comfortable as possible. Rest, Anna. I will return shortly."

Anna nodded and closed her eyes. When she heard the door open, she called out, "Gerda? Thank you." Gerda paused.

"You're welcome, Anna." Then she was gone. Anna tried to sit up, but a searing pain shot through her side and she fell back. _So much for that. I wonder what else happened last night. And where did that Heins take Elsa? And why was Heins taking orders from Karl? And why did he say he didn't want to betray us? Is he being coerced?_ Anna had to admit, the fact that Heins was not allowed to finish what he was trying to say was suspicious. But then again, if he had told Karl beforehand to cut him off to plant the seeds of doubt… but then again, that would mean Karl wasn't really in charge, just seeming like it, but if that was the case, who was the master he referred to…

It was all too much for Anna to think about. She started taking slow, deep breaths to calm herself. _I'm safe right now, and Kristoff is on his way. Deal with everything when he gets here. Until then, pull yourself together! You're of no use to anyone panicking! That's it Anna… calm down._ When she had started to relax, she decided to start listing what she knew and work from there. _Okay… Heins and Karl came here to reopen relations between the Southern Isles. Heins took Elsa away. I fought Karl and we wounded each other. I apologized to Kristoff and told him I loved him… I apologized to Kristoff… and told him I loved him. How did I get there? Of course I never stopped loving him, but why would I apologize?_ As she struggled to understand her own actions, the door swung open and Kristoff walked through. When he saw Anna awake and moving, he rushed to her side and knelt down.

"Anna?"

"Kristoff…" Everything that had made her apologize lept unbidden to her lips. "I am so sorry Kristoff, I know you were only trying to keep us safe and I know you don't enjoy fighting and I know how much you love me and how much I mean to you and how much it would break you if something happened to me and I realize now how dangerous my life is and how weak I am and-"

"Anna. Stop. I understand. It's really okay. And you're not weak. You defeated Karl on your own."

"Hardly. I wouldn't call this a victory. I'm not exactly unscathed, here, you know."

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow. "Only a fool thinks that a victory means walking away unharmed."

Anna smiled wearily. "Are you calling me a fool?"

Kristoff had the good sense to look contrite. "No, of course not. I- I only meant that you-"

"Kristoff, it's okay, I'm just teasing. You're right, I suppose. Did… Did Karl survive?"

"...Yes. He and I had quite a lengthy conversation last night. He was rather… uncooperative."

"Did he tell you that Heins is acting against his will?" Kristoff blinked in surprise. "When I got to the throne room, Heins was leaving with Elsa over his shoulder and Karl was blocking the path. Heins shouted for me not to fight, that Karl wanted me and Elsa both alive, but that he would kill me if I fought. When I asked him why he cared, he was betraying us, he said he didn't want to, and that they had his… something. Karl cut him off before he could say more."

While she spoke, Kristoff had risen and walked over to the window, gazing out over the castle. "What did Karl tell you?", Anna asked.

Kristoff turned around. "He told me what they plan for her." He averted his eyes as he spoke. _That doesn't sound good._ "He told me they have someone who can force Elsa to do anything they want. Someone who can make her believe she is doing one thing, while twisting her mind and making her do something entirely different. Someone who has total control over a person's very thoughts."

"That… that _can't_ be true!"

Kristoff shrugged. "Can't it? Elsa has her tricks. Is it really that hard to believe that someone else may have powers too?"

 _It can't be. That's impossible._ But the more Anna thought about it, the more she had to concede the point- it was rather unlikely that Elsa was the only one in the world with the power of magic. "So, what do we do now?", she asked.

" Well, we must find Elsa. If what Karl says is true, it's only a matter of time before they turn her into their weapon. And, Anna... With Elsa gone, you are the Queen-" _she took the crown then forgot where she put it_ "-until Elsa's safe return." _Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is where the "Darkness" bit in the title begins to make more sense.


	14. Elsa

Elsa returned to consciousness in stages. The first time she awoke, she was only aware of the vague sense of being carried, and that someone was talking. She couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like an argument. She drifted back under.

The second time she awoke, she was lying flat on her back on a hard surface. Her jaw was throbbing. She heard more voices, and she could just barely concentrate enough to make out what they were saying:

"And I'm telling you, the Dreamwalker wants her brought to him immediately!"

"Look, if we take her to the Dreamwalker, and she wakes up on the way, she'll tear the skies down on our heads. Karl is gone, and his suppressant with him. We have to wait for backup!"

"Fine! But you can tell the Dreamwalker yourself, I want no part of this."

"Me! You tell him!"

The voices continued to argue, growing fainter and fainter as Elsa was dragged back into the clutches of unconsciousness.

The third time Elsa awoke, she finally had enough mental acuity to take notice of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a dimly lit red tent, lying on a plain stone slab in the middle. She was dressed in a tattered brown chemise, just enough to preserve her modesty- well, mostly- but useless against the elements. She was shocked to discover she was not shackled or restrained in any way.

The flap was right in front of her. She sprang up and tried to access the magic in her mind, groaning in frustration when she could not.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." Elsa whirled around, scanning for the source of the sound. She saw nothing at first, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw a man standing up against the wall of the tent, wearing nearly the same color robes as the tent fabric. Piercing blue eyes stared straight through her out of a mass of dark unkempt hair that nearly reached his waist. "I've been waiting a long time for this. To meet someone like me, I mean."

"I'm nothing like you," Elsa spat at him.

The man gave a deep bow. "Certainly not on the outside, Your Majesty. I was speaking of what's inside."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Your Majesty, while you are arrogant enough believe your condition is unique to you, and only you, I was somewhat more... Open minded, shall we say. I dedicated my life to finding more of us, and now I have! Isn't that wonderful?"

"I can only assume you are referring to magic?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty. I must also apologize as well, I fear I misspoke earlier. You see, while it is now proven that your condition is not unique to you, there is every chance that your particular condition is unique to you."

"What is this nonsense? How can it be unique and not unique?"

"Your Majesty, I was merely trying to point out that while magic is not unique to you, your particular brand, ice magic, is very likely unique to you."

"And you possess powers as well?", Elsa asked, apprehensive.

"Very good, Your Majesty! Yes, I also have gifts. Would you... care for a demonstration?" His eyes found hers.

A piercing dagger drove itself into her mind, obliterating all thought. Her vision exploded in red and she cried out, stumbling back against the stone slab, throwing her hands up as though to shield herself. The pain was gone as suddenly as it had come.

"What... What did you do to me?" The man smiled at her, then the dagger was back, twisting and stabbing its way into the deepest recesses of her mind, forcing Elsa to her knees as the man continued his vicious assault. Unlike last time, the pain was not brief, lasted for what seemed like hours. Elsa was lost, gone beyond the physical world into a world of only agony, her head between her hands, screaming until her voice gave out. The dagger withdrew, much slower this time. "Please... Please stop," Elsa pleaded, sobbing, hyperventilating, her voice all but gone, blood filling her mouth where she had bitten her tongue. In lieu of a response, the dagger came again, twisting harder and faster until Elsa had abandoned all hope, giving herself over to the agony. She began to realize that as the man assaulted her mind, she could feel his presence looming around her, catching flashes of perverse pleasure at her suffering. There was no peace. Only pain. The dagger withdrew once more, even slower still, cutting and scraping her thoughts on jagged edges. "Please... Why are you doing this?" The man had not moved even so much as an inch.

Elsa's eyes darted around the room, frantically searching for a way to stop the pain before it came again; her eyes alighted on a sword she had not noticed before. She seized it and turned to her tormentor. "Elsa… woah now," he said, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Put that down, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

Elsa glared at him. _You'd like that, wouldn't you, you bastard._ "Why, now that it's your life on the line, you want me to have mercy?"

"No," the man said, almost sadly. "It's you that would get hurt."

"ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed. Gripping the sword in both hands, she ran at the abomination in front of her. The dagger pierced her mind once more, worse than it had before. Elsa rocked back, then advanced, fighting for every step, even as the dagger delved deeper. She could see growing fear in the man's eyes. With a savage cry, she drew back her arm... and buried the blade up to the hilt in his stomach, feeling it tug at his robes when it emerged from his back. At once, the assault on her mind ceased, leaving Elsa panting from the effort, tears streaming down her cheeks from her pain and her rage.

"El... El... Elsa?"

That voice. Elsa knew that voice. She had heard it every day for the last five years.

Not believing, not wanting to believe, but believing anyway, Elsa raised her eyes. A dagger fell from Anna's limp hand. Her rage turning to shock, Elsa's mouth dropped open. " _Anna...?"_

"Elsa... I was... coming to save you. Why would you... kill me? Wh-what did I do wrong?"

Elsa took a shaky step back. Anna was swaying, looking down at the sword still protruding from her body. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her breathing was slowing, becoming more shaky. "Anna... I-"

"I... Was just... Trying to save... Y... You." Anna had fallen to her knees, hands wrapping around the sword as though to pull it out. She looked up at Elsa, her eyes so full of hurt and confusion and fear and pain that Elsa thought her own heart might stop. "El-Elsa... Why?" With a soft moan, Anna fell to her side. Her chest rose and fell, rose, and fell, and then she was still.

Elsa was rooted to the spot. Pure, hopeless despair welled up inside her, and she fell to her knees, her head in her hands. The wild haired man came through the flap. "Enjoying yourself, Your Majesty? You know, I wasn't really sure what to expect from you here, but killing your own sister? That's just cold, even from you, Ice Queen. It's too bad you didn't listen, I tried to warn you, you know."

Elsa made no reply. What was the point? Anna was dead, and she herself had killed her.

"Oh, stop your moping. Look again."

Elsa couldn't bear to look at Anna another second. She made no attempt.

"I said, _look again_."

Elsa found her eyes moving of their own accord, back to the body of her sister, the single most precious thing in Elsa's life, the sister she had murdered. Anna was not there. Her broken mind unable to comprehend, Elsa began to scream at the wild haired man.

"What have you done with her! Did you lay your filthy hands on her? Did you-"

"Now, now, your Majesty, let's not lose our heads." Elsa found herself unable to speak. "Anna was never here." _What do you mean, she wasn't here? She was here to save me and I…_ "I told you, it was a demonstration."

"But… I saw Anna die…"

The wild haired man laughed. "You saw what I made you see. I must say, you looked rather funny with your invisible sword, running around like that."

"Wh… what _are_ you?"

The man dramatically threw an arm across his face. "Oh, Your Majesty, you wound me." He grew serious and advanced on the queen, speaking in a low, dangerous voice. "I am the one who walks in the shadows. I am the one the children fear. I am the chill running up your spine. I can take your every fear, your every regret and make them mine. I can make your every dream come true, or your every nightmare, or both at once. How far can your mind twist before it breaks, Your Majesty? I am so very going to enjoy finding the answer to that question. Enjoy your rest, Queen Elsa. I give you my word, I will not intrude upon your mind again this night. And don't try and do something foolish. I will know." Then he was gone.

Elsa broke down as a fresh wave of sobs racked her body. _How am I supposed to survive when I can't even trust my own senses?_ A new thought occurred to her. _A man as powerful as the Dreamwalker, who could be his master? And what could be his price?_


	15. Heins

Heins had been lying on his cot for the past four hours. After he had arrived at the camp on the shore of Lake Fyresvatn, Gunnar had taken the unconscious queen to a tent in the very middle of the camp and sent for the Dreamwalker, leaving Heins to find his own tent. Unfortunately, his tent was only one tent away from Elsa's. Soon after that, as hard as he tried to shut out the sound, Elsa's agonized screams split the night. The agony in her voice had swiftly driven Heins to tears.

Mercifully, the Dreamwalker didn't seem to stay very long, but Heins could hear Elsa sobbing for several hours afterwards. He knew all too well the sheer magnitude of pain, despair, and confusion the Dreamwalker could induce. Heins loved his brother Hans, and truly believed that underneath it all, he was a good person at heart, but that itself wouldn't have been enough for him to play this part in this cruel production.

He was taken from the Southern Isles along with Hans three weeks ago. The Dreamwalker invaded the minds of his personal guard and drove them insane. Heins watched the captain of his guard leap to his death from the battlements, blood streaming from his recently vacated eye sockets, laughing all the way down. Heins had been running down the hall to his quarters, desperate to get somewhere, anywhere safe, when the Dreamwalker stepped around the corner.

That was the last thing he remembered clearly until he woke up on the ship to Arendelle, Karl standing guard over him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any more from the interim time other than flashes of pain and despair, more than he had ever felt before. Karl had coldly explained to Heins what he was to do and what would happen to Hans if he did not succeed. Although reluctant, Heins agreed. He had never met any of the royal family of Arendelle, and from what his brother Hans had said, the world would be better off without that wicked sorceress anyway. But then he had met her, and everything changed.

It was on the pier immediately after departure from his ship. Heins had been desperate to put some distance between himself and Karl, so he disembarked as soon as they were docked, leaving Karl onboard playing the part of the servant gathering his master's things. The Queen had come to greet Heins in person- without an entourage, no less- and had honored him by choosing to greet him first, rather than wait for him to speak. Heins was so taken aback by her beauty and her gesture that he nearly forgot to bow, and when he did, it was an awkward and jerky motion.

Straightening up with his face burning with embarrassment at his misconduct- really, he had been there two seconds and had already made a fool of himself- he straightened to see Elsa smiling widely, which only exacerbated his problem- she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He stammered out an apology, but she just continued to smile and waved off his apology. "Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Heins. It is an honor to have you here."

"An- an honor?" _Smooth. You're nailing this. Get it together!_ "Ahem… Apologies again, Your Majesty. It's just… well, I didn't expect this warm of a welcome. After what Hans did-" The Queen cut him off with a raised hand and a shake of her head, her face now stern.

"I have not forgotten what Hans did. Nor do I intend to let it go entirely during your visit. However, as you are ambassador, I would be remiss to treat you any differently as any other honored guest of my court." Heins bowed his head. Elsa stepped closer and lowered her voice. "I also know," she began, "that you are not your brother. I do not intend to treat you any differently because of what he did." Hardly able to believe what he was hearing, Heins looked up at the face of the Queen, and was struck by the kindness and understanding in her deep blue eyes. She was only inches away now, with such kindness and compassion on her face that Heins began to feel tears forming in his eyes. _No! You are a Prince! Princes must do what must be done, no matter their personal feelings!_ "We all deserve the chance to be free of the past," she whispered. "I understand your fear and trepidation of how I would react, but I promise you- I will do my utmost to never treat you as anything other than yourself, with only your actions coloring my perception. Not Hans'."

Heins dropped his gaze to keep the tears from overflowing. "Your Majesty," he breathed. "Thank you." Elsa hesitated, then placed a bracing hand on his shoulder, and Heins' brain ground to a halt at the contact. Then the moment passed, and Elsa stepped back and said, "This is why I wanted to come down and greet you personally. I know that it cannot have been easy for you to make the trip here. I simply wanted to avoid causing a scene where one or both of us may do something… well, like this. I will leave you to go and collect yourself back onboard your ship. You may join me at the castle whenever you are ready. Officially, this visit never took place. Unofficially… it was nice to meet you, Prince Heins." With that, she turned and walked down the pier, her cloak waving in the breeze, leaving Heins stunned in her wake.

After the kindness she had just shown him, how was he supposed to do this to her? Well, maybe he wasn't as good as he always liked to think he was- after all, hadn't he played his part to near perfection? Yes, he had tried avoiding putting the accursed necklace on the Queen, but he hadn't done all he could have done. She didn't deserve this. She was so kind. She was so beautiful…

Heavy footfalls approached his tent, and Gunnar entered, the setting sun casting a foul silhouette over Heins, who sat up quickly, drawing his face into a neutral stare. There was a bundle under his arm.

"What is it?", he spat.

"Manners, Your Highness. Have you forgotten your courtesies?"

"I give no courtesy to the likes of you."

Gunnar laughed. "You're brave, boy. I'll give you that. Let's go. Time for some… instruction."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to help me… instruct… our guest." He shifted his arm, and a leather strand fell loose from the bundle. A glass shard sparkled in the evening sun.


	16. Elsa

CRACK!

…..

…..

…..

…..

CRACK!

…..

…..

…..

…..

CRACK!

As the whip descended for the thirtieth time, Elsa had lost the strength to even cry out. As Heins raised his arm again, Gunnar raised his hand.

"That's enough for now. Step outside. Don't go far." Heins exited the tent without looking at Elsa, strapped naked face down to the same stone slab she had first found herself on, her back no more than a slab of bloody meat from the whip's brutal work.

It had been three days since first arriving at the camp, and the host was slowly making its way out of Arendellian territory towards… Elsa was not sure where they were headed. Not that it really mattered. Death would be a comfort.

The first night, after the Dreamwalker left, she had been confident that her men would find her soon. She had even comforted herself enough to nearly fall asleep on the uncomfortable slab. Then Gunnar and Heins arrived, Gunnar looking positively gleeful, Heins expressionless, a lumpy bundle in his hands. They both wore black robes. Elsa rose to face her visitors, tense and afraid, but attempting to keep her composure despite her dread. Her composure was short lived. Gunnar did not speak as he approached and seized her by the throat, crushing her windpipe and choking her. Elsa struggled and tried to scream, but it was no use- she was too weak from her ordeal with the Dreamwalker to do much other than scratch at his hand, which Gunnar did not react to.

With his other hand, Gunnar began tearing at her chemise, and Elsa's terror grew, horrified that he would force himself upon her. After she was naked, trying to cover herself, pleading and sobbing, desperately trying to get away, Gunnar released her throat and punched her in the jaw, hard. The blow knocked Elsa to the floor, dazing her. She tried to rise, but fell, feeling something in her mouth as she did. She spat it out, and a molar went bouncing across the ground. Her head was foggy, and she was unable to resist being picked up, placed on the slab, and strapped down, now delirious with fear. Only then did Gunnar begin to speak.

"This… this will not be over quickly. You may think you know pain. You may think you are strong. You may think you can handle what is to come. You know nothing. I shall be your instructor in this matter, and Heins shall be my faithful assistant."

Elsa struggled to speak, and when she did, the words were slow and sluggish, her jaw aching and her tongue struggling around the new gap in her teeth. "But… The Dreamwalker said-"

"The Dreamwalker said he would not intrude upon your mind again. He said nothing of me. Nor of your body. The Dreamwalker's domain is the mind. Mine is… the flesh. Now here. My master has no use for a mute servant." He walked around her and gagged her, giving her something to bite on, so she couldn't bite through her tongue. CRACK! The first strike of the whip came without warning, and a line of red spread across Elsa's pale back, writhing in pain, whimpering through her gag. Blood sprayed out across the ground, her smooth skin shredded by the glass shards on the ends of the whip. CRACK! A second line joined the first. CRACK! A third. CRACK! Now her entire back was engulfed in agony. CRACK!

After the tenth blow, Gunnar called a halt. "Hold, Heins." Heins paused, with the whip still raised. Elsa sagged, relieved that it appeared to be over, but terrified of what was to come, she waited. Gunnar spoke: "Do her legs." Panicking, Elsa began thrashing against her restraints, frantic sounds escaping from her mouth. CRACK! The first strike caught her high on the thighs. CRACK! The second, to the back of her knees. CRACK! The third to her calves. As Heins raised the whip once more, Gunnar raised his hand.

"That should be enough to discourage you from trying something foolish, like escaping, for instance. Heins, fetch a healer. Have them do the bare minimum to make sure she stays alive. We have so much more to do together." Heins left without so much as a glance at Elsa, who had completely collapsed, all willpower gone. Gunnar ripped Elsa's gag from between her teeth. "That was just a taste, woman. Your first glimpse into your future. I went easy tonight. Do not expect me to be so kind next time."

Gathering her strength, Elsa raised her head. "What- what is it you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

Gunnar laughed cruelly. "All about you, huh, bitch? Who said it's about you?"

"What…?", Elsa whispered, confused. "Why else would…"

"Save your strength," he advised. "Don't worry about why. If I were you, I'd worry about surviving." With that, he left, ducking out of the tent flap, leaving Elsa naked and bound. The healer, a grotesque looking man, arrived soon enough, but true to Gunnar's wound, not much was actually done to help- her back was cleaned just enough to prevent the wounds from festering, and then lightly bandaged, which were soaked through in minutes. She was released from her shackles, but not dressed. The trauma of the past day was too much for her, and she fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning, she remembered the Dreamwalker coming in, then the next thing she knew, she woke up again on the stone slab in the evening, naked and bound once more. She was in the same tent, but she could tell by the sounds around her and the shadows on the tent that they were no longer near a lake, but somewhere in the woods.

The Dreamwalker did not make another appearance, but Gunnar and Heins did. Again, she was whipped, more this time, on her back, on her arms, on her legs, on her feet. Again the next day. Elsa's entire body was destroyed, with her once perfect back a bloody mess, angry red strips crossing one another and spreading to her limbs. Elsa had to bite back a sob that had nothing to do with her pain. It seemed so stupid and vain now, but one of the few things she had comforted herself with in her dark years of isolation was her beauty, dreaming foolish dreams of finding someone who would see her for the magnificent sorceress she tried to convince herself she was. But now that was gone. She was no more than a disfigured witch now.

She became aware that Gunnar was speaking jovially, and had been for quite some time. "...new, but he's a fast learner. You should have seen him yesterday, he actually asked me for tips on how to wield the whip better! I'm sure he'll get there eventually." With that, he walked out of her tent, leaving Elsa racked with pain and misery. _I don't know how much more I can take. Please… somebody help me._ This time, the depth of Elsa's exhaustion dragged her eyelids closed before the healer even arrived.

She had been asleep for a few hours when a soft noise woke her. She lifted her head, wincing in pain at the exertion, and was looking around for the source when she realized that it was in the tent with her. She quickly laid her head back down and pretended to be asleep, still straining her ears to identify the sound. It sounded like… _that's crying! Who is crying?_ Just then, she realized someone was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the slab. There was more soft sniffles, then, very softly: "Elsa… I'm so sorry." _Heins?_ "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose, right? I hope you know." Heins fell silent for a while. "It's just… I didn't know what they had planned for you. I didn't know what they'd do to you. Or to me. Or to my brother." A longer pause. "I didn't know how much I'd care about you." _What?_

The concept just made Elsa confused. His face betrayed no emotion during their nightly "visits", and it was hard to forget that he was the one wielding the cat o' nine tails. But she could not deny that the thought pleased her somewhat as well. She had quite liked Heins from the moment they met on the pier, and she could not reconcile that Heins with the one who was whipping her. For the first time since her ordeal began, Elsa tried to put herself in Heins' shoes. _What if I were forced to whip Anna bloody?_ Revulsion at the very prospect gripped her, and a sudden realization dawned, embarrassed she hadn't thought of it before. _He might not know it yet… but I'm not the only one being tortured here. In fact, I don't even think I'm the intended target. They're using his feelings for me against him, to torture him. But why? What do they want from him? Is it just to satisfy Gunnar's sadism? No… he would get more pleasure wielding the whip himself, he already said the body is his domain, not the mind. Then what? Heins must still have some part to play._ Her heart filled with pity at Heins' plight. _I can't imagine what that must be like. It's a million times worse to hurt those you love than be hurt yourself. I know that firsthand_.

Heins stirred and rose to his feet. Elsa continued lying there, pretending to be asleep, not knowing how to handle the new information yet. He began very gently stroking her hair as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her head. "Elsa… please forgive me." Then he was gone.


	17. Kristoff

For as long as he could remember, Kristoff had always known what to do. When his parents died, he knew the ice harvesters would make sure he didn't starve. When he met Bulda, he knew the trolls could be the family he never thought he'd have. He knew that it was the right choice to help Anna reach her sister that day at Oaken's. He knew that he loved Anna, and would make her his bride. But now, as he sat in Anna's bedroom, the sun just beginning to stream through the windows, head in his hands, listening to Anna's soft snores, he realized that he had not the faintest idea of what to do next.

He was Prince Consort, placing him directly below Anna in the succession to the throne, which, for all intents and purposes, made him the acting King of Arendelle. It had been three days since Elsa was taken from the castle. Anna was still weak from her wound, and had not yet risen from her bed. Alarik had had no luck on the initial sweep of the area, but an hour ago, a report came in from one of his scouts that the queen's trail had been located. Although Kristoff had hoped to catch Heins before he made it out of the area, he was not surprised. From what Karl told him, the queen would have arrived at their camp within hours of leaving the grounds.

A pang of guilt shot through Kristoff as he thought of the vile man. _Karl. I'd kill you again, if I could. Anna will be furious that I lied to her. I hope I can convince her it was for her own good. She needs to recover, and knowing that she killed Karl would not help her rest. ... Yeah, because Anna takes it so well when you do something "for her own good". I'm doomed._

Anna twitched in her sleep, startling Kristoff out of his contemplation. _That's it. The time for thinking is past._ _The time to act is now._ Rising to his feet, he walked to the door and opened it quietly, slipping out and closing it behind him. The two men he had stationed there sprang to attention. "My Lord?"

Turning to the first, he said, "Find Alan, Cari, and Gerda and have them report to me here at once. Then find Captain Alarik. Have him gather four of his finest men and join us here. Go." As the man nodded and hurried off, Kristoff turned to the other guard. "Go inform the stables, we will need eight horses saddled and prepared for a long and fast ride. Pack them as light as possible, they must be swift and sure-footed. Go, now, then report back here."

"At once, my Lord. Only... The Princess?" Kristoff waved off his questioning gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now go, quickly."

"Yes, My Lord."

 _Anna will not like what I have in mind. But it's the only way we can catch up to Elsa in time. And with what Karl told me, we_ must _catch up with her before she reaches his master._ Kristoff had often heard the ice harvesters speak of a demon, a vicious beast who could climb inside your mind and make you do awful things, cause nightmares to become reality, and play puppet master with your very soul. For his entire life, Kristoff had disregarded these stories as myth, just a tale meant to frighten children. But last night, Karl had told him of the Dreamwalker, a strange and malicious man who had the ability to control your mind, causing pain or hallucinations on a whim. Kristoff shuddered to think what he might be subjecting Elsa to, even now. Alan and Cari came around the corner, walking with brisk strides towards Kristoff.

"You called for us, My Lord?", Cari asked.

"Yes, but not only for you. I will explain when the rest of the party arrives." Exchanging quizzical glances, but remaining silent, Alan and Cari rested with their backs against opposite walls. Soon enough, the rest of the group joined them. Alarik was last to arrive, flanked by four of his guard. "My Lord, allow me to introduce Baldur,"- a young blonde haired knight carrying a sword and shield who waved excitedly before Alarik shot him a look- "Liam,"- an enormous, cheerful looking man in heavy armor, with a bushy beard to his sternum and a giant battleaxe hanging on his back, who nodded at Kristoff- "Silas,"- an archer who favored Kristoff with a neutral stare, expression blank and unreadable- "and Leila."- a slight, cute woman with night black hair to her shoulders, two short swords hanging off her belt. "These are the best riders in my command. What would you have us do, My Lord?"

"In time, Alarik. This will not be an easy venture. I have a plan to rescue Queen Elsa. The queen was taken by boat down the Otra to Lake Fyresvatn, where the enemy has set up camp. I don't know the identity of the person that ordered the capture, but I know that a man called the Dreamwalker is with him."

"The Dreamwalker?", Gerda gasped. Kristoff turned to her.

"You've heard of him?" Gerda shook her head.

"I've done more than that," she said. "I've met him." Kristoff's mouth dropped open.

"You _what?_ " Gerda nodded. "When? Why? _How?_ "

Gerda took a deep breath. "It was five years ago. Elsa's storm was relatively easy to weather here, but out in the countryside- there just wasn't time to prepare. After Elsa had returned and thawed the fjord, I rode out with my medicines, hoping to help people where I could. Some people I could help, others it was too late. I came across a man late one night while I was riding back to Arendelle. He looked almost feral- his clothes were torn and his face was unshaven. It looked like he had been out there for days. I spoke up to offer help. He said nothing, but I had the most awful sensation I have ever experienced in my life. It felt like someone was poking around inside my head, searching through my memories like books on a shelf. At the same time, I could feel the man's mind even as he felt mine. I felt terror, pain, confusion, sorrow, and most of all, a burning hatred for Queen Elsa. I tried to flee, but he wouldn't allow me to. I could only sit in terror. After what seemed like hours, he broke the connection and fled back into the woods. I rode back to Arendelle, and the whole way, I tried to piece together what had happened. I was so scared that no one would believe me that I have never spoken of it- until now, of course." Everyone was silent for a moment, then Kristoff spoke up.

"Gerda, I think it would be a good idea to share things like this from now on." Gerda looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. It's just… he was so _scared._ With Elsa casting the kingdom into a dark winter in July from being discovered before she was ready, I didn't want to take the risk of having someone discover him. Who knows what he might have done? I'm so sorry, My Lord…" _Well, she does have a point. And if the Dreamwalker is as powerful as they say, maybe it is a good thing we didn't trigger an episode like Elsa's. But then, we wouldn't be in this situation now- stop it. What's done is done._

"It's alright, Gerda. I understand your reasoning. Perhaps you were right. In any case, that answers the question of whether or not Karl was lying. They really do have access to the Dreamwalker."

"Yeah, it's a good thing too," Baldur piped up. "We can't exactly question him more, you know?"

"Why not?" They all jumped as they heard the small voice behind them. In the distraction of Gerda's story, no one noticed the door opening behind them, Anna leaning on the door frame, hand pressed over her wound. Kristoff barely had time to shoot Baldur an angry look before Anna continued. "What do you mean, you can't question him? I didn't kill him. I can't have killed him. I just wounded him. You told me he survived! I can't have killed him!" Anna was growing frantic. "I can't have killed him! Please, he's just wounded! I can't have killed him!" Kristoff rushed towards his wife and enveloped her in in a warm hug, the redhead collapsing into tears in his arms.

"Shhh…. Anna, it's okay. It's okay baby. It's okay. You only did what you had to do." This, it seemed, was the wrong thing to say, as Anna succumbed to a fresh wave of sobs, face contorted with the pain of her wound, sliding down the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Kristoff glimpsed Leila giving Baldur a swift whack to the back of the head, the other members of the party glaring angrily at him.

"I didn't-", Anna choked out. "I didn't mean… to _kill_ anyone."

"I know baby. I know." Kristoff looked at Alan and mouthed _come back in five minutes_. Alan nodded and signaled to the rest of the company, who moved off down the hall. Turning his attention back to Anna, he began to stroke her hair and whisper in her ear.

"It's never a good thing when you have to kill someone." Anna shook her head and sobbed harder. "It stays with you, and it will never go away." She looked up at Kristoff, and her eyes were so full of pain and regret that it was all Kristoff could do not to burst into tears himself.

"How do… How do you live with yourself?" That did it. As the tears began to flow down Kristoff's face, he shrugged and said, "I don't know. Everyone is going to deal with it differently. When you walked into that throne room and drew your knife, who were you fighting for? You?" Anna shook her head.

"No, of course not. I was fighting for Elsa. I saw Heins taking her and… I couldn't just sit back and let it happen!"

"And no one expected you to. Anna, you fought bravely, you _won._ If you hadn't fought back, you would have just been taken right alongside Elsa, and then what? No, you did exactly what you _needed_ to do." Anna had stopped crying and was taking several deep breaths to steady herself.

"I think... I understand. You don't fight because you enjoy it, you don't even fight for yourself. You fight for those you love. You fight for those that can't fight for themselves. You fight… because you have to." Kristoff nodded. "Kristoff. I am so sorry." Taken aback, Kristoff stammered out, "Why?" Anna fixed her teal eyes on Kristoff's brown.

"For condemning you, for killing those men. I didn't understand how anyone could do what you did, without hesitation, without mercy. I'm sure you think I'm upset that I killed someone, and you're right, I am. But I'm upset… and scared… of how much I enjoyed it."

"Anna, what-?"

"Oh, I didn't enjoy fighting him, wounding him… killing him. I enjoyed putting a stop to someone who would do harm to those I love." Kristoff nodded, he understood exactly what she was saying.

"Anna. You should not feel guilty for feeling the way you do. It's the same way I felt after I killed those men in the mountains."

"I know. I know now. It's just… can you forgive me?" Kristoff couldn't help but laugh, and Anna looked up at him with an indignant expression.

"What?", she demanded.

"Anna, how could I not forgive you? There's nothing even to forgive. I wish you never had to find out what it's like to do what I did, but it's the only way you could ever possibly understand. I don't hold this against you! How could I?"

"I don't know! I just need you to tell me it's alright… please." Sobering, Kristoff took both of Anna's hands in his.

"Anna Bjorgman. Everything is alright. I love you more than life itself, and we _will_ get your sister back. I promise."

"Thank you. I love you too, so much." Anna reached up and pulled Kristoff into their first kiss in weeks. They were both out of breath by the time they separated, and Kristoff leaned back to see Alan's grinning face looking down on him.

"Don't let us interrupt you. God knows it's been a while." Anna's lips drew into a pout and she made a rude gesture at Alan, who laughed and pulled Kristoff to his feet. Looking down at his wife, Kristoff said, "We need to get you back into bed, Anna, you should be resting."

Anna looked at Kristoff. _Uh oh, I know that look, that look means trouble._ "My sister is out there somewhere, possibly hurt, and you expect me to just go lie down like a good girl? No. You're planning something, aren't you? You were talking about it when I came out. Weren't you?" Anna was glaring at each member of the company in turn, all of whom withered under her gaze and looked at Kristoff. They said nothing, but the meaning was clear. _This one's on you, Ice Master_. "I am going. That's final."

"Anna, you can't. With Elsa gone, you are the queen. You have to remain here!" Anna fixed her stare on Kristoff. "That didn't stop me five years ago from climbing that mountain after my sister, and it's not going to stop me now. Besides, it's not like Elsa hasn't been going out on raids!" It was true, Elsa had personally ridden out to many of the small skirmishes that had erupted following the revelation of her powers. But then again, not only was it her powers that were the cause those powers did give her a slight advantage, and he said as much to Anna. "I don't care! Don't you get it? I will do whatever I can to help Elsa, I don't care what it takes!"

"But, Anna, your wound. You can't ride like that! You can barely stand!" With a savage look, Anna wrenched herself to her feet, standing straight and proud, teal eyes shining fiercely under her strawberry hair.

"I can, and I will. I am going. That's final." _Ahh…. that's my girl. My stubborn, passionate, determined, foolish girl. God I've missed her._


	18. Anna

_Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._ It had only been two and a half days since leaving the castle, and Anna was already having trouble remaining upright in the saddle. Twice, she was swaying so much, Kristoff had to keep her from falling to the ground. To his credit and her eternal gratitude, he never said anything about it, just placing a hand on her shoulder until she had steadied herself. The wound was more taxing than she thought it would be, even with Gerda's herbs. She was just so exhausted. Still, she was determined to not show her weakness. It was her choice to come, and there was no way she would hinder the others now. Besides, they were almost at the town of Nibelheim, where they hoped to rest and recover for the night before setting out again. Gritting her teeth, she adjusted in her saddle and rode on.

After Anna had announced her intent to come along, Kristoff had relented and explained what he knew. Heins had taken Elsa to a camp on the shores of Lake Fyresvatn, which was about day's ride east from the castle. They had arrived to find nothing but an empty clearing. It was obvious the camp had been there, but it had already been four days since Elsa was taken. Anna would have been shocked if the camp had still been there. In a way, Anna was glad- what were they supposed to do anyway, break in, all nine of them versus how many?

Whatever the case, she knew that Elsa was still being prevented from using her powers. Yeah, there was the ace up Kristoff's sleeve, but even so, without Elsa's help, they stood no chance of escaping with their lives if a fight broke out. Alarik had determined the most likely route the enemy might have taken, and they set out, hoping against hope they would be able to catch them before it was too late. The path had taken them past farms and fields, over mountains and through forests, and it was all beginning to blur together in Anna's mind as one big sludge of plodding along, just following the rider in front of her. _And it's only been a few days. Man, I'd make one lousy soldier. Well, at least I look the part._

Once the company had been set, Anna had decreed that the Royal Armory be opened for their use. The Royal Armory contained all the finest arms and armor in the kingdom, wrought by legendary smiths generations prior. Servants helped dress them, and Leila, Anna, Cari, and Silas all opted for the lighter armor: over their heads went a sleeveless hauberk, then a polished steel cuirass engraved with Arendelle's crocus on the right breast. On their legs went steel greaves over white padded breeches with a black stripe on the outside of each leg, going down to disappear inside black leather boots.

Their arms and heads were bare, save for metal vambraces on both arms, a necessity when fighting with only a dagger. Their bows they slung across their backs in a tube of buckskin alongside their quivers, unstrung until they were needed to preserve their flex and strength. Long daggers and swords hung off their hips, hilts and crossguards specially designed to fight any weapons, using their small size and surprising leverage to disarm their foes.

As Royalty, Anna also received two things, a small silver circlet nestled in her hair, which had been drawn up into a tight bun, and a half-cape hanging from her left shoulder. The delicate circlet was made from silver, formed into several vines winding around her head, carried by two tiny birds in full flight that met in the front, holding the crocus of Arendelle in their beaks. The birds' eyes were made from tiny emeralds, winking in the sunlight.

The cape was Anna's favorite part of the ensemble. It was white as snow on the outside, dark green on the inside, with delicate golden flowers embroidered around the hem. It always reminded Anna of the Great Freeze, with Elsa's snowy white over the green summer of Arendelle. It hung to just below Anna's waist. The cape could be pulled forward, around her shoulder, to hide the dagger at her hip, or thrown back, to free her arms for her bow.

An identical cape draped over her husband's back. Alarik, Kristoff, Liam, and Baldur had chosen to wear much heavier armor. Kristoff in particular looked a fearsome sight, standing straight and proud next to Alan. While Anna was dressed for agility and mobility, Kristoff was dressed like the powerful knight he had become, dressed head to toe in metal. Steel greaves and boots rested on leather-backed chainmail leggings.

His torso was completely encased, with a full hauberk under a cuirass nearly twice the size and weight of Anna's, but otherwise the same. He wore heavy pauldrons on his shoulders, and his arms were clad in steel vambraces and mail-backed gauntlets. A magnificent sword rested on his hip, a wire wrapped hilt spiralling up to hold a sapphire the size of Anna's fist. The sheath was white. The sword had belonged to her father once, and it seemed only fitting that Kristoff wield it now.

His head bore a similar circlet to Anna's, this one made of gold with sapphire eyes. The nine of them made for quite a sight as they strode through the castle, Anna and Kristoff side by side, then Alan and Cari, Liam and Alarik, Leila and Baldur, and Silas on his own, as usual.

"Ooooh," Anna said. "Look at us! We need a name." Kristoff looked sideways at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, we do! What's the point of having all this fancy armor if we don't even have a name!"

Kristoff shrugged, and Alan spoke up. "It's a fair point. We do look pretty intimidating, after all. I'm pretty sure what I'm wearing is worth more than my house."

"I have a name!", said Baldur. "The Masters of Death and Destruction!" No one was really quite sure what to say to that, and Anna tried to find a way to let him down gently.

"Ummm… Well, we could, but I was thinking of something more… I mean, of something less… um..."

"Less like we're a bunch of children?", offered up Liam. Baldur glared at him.

"Well, we are trying to save the queen," said Alan. "How about just… the Queensguard?" This was met with a smattering of approval, and Anna turned back to the front.

"Make way for the Queensguard!", she called with exaggerated pomp.

Her horse missed a step, jolting Anna out of her daze. She quickened her pace to ride up to Cari, who favored her with a quizzical look. "My Lady?", she asked.

"If I've told you once, Cari, I've told you eight thousand times- it's just Anna. I won't stand for that formal nonsense."

"Yes, My Lady." Anna groaned. _Walked into that one._ "What's on your mind, Anna?"

"Everything and nothing, Cari. Elsa keeps making appearances, though. What could they be doing to her? Why hasn't she escaped? Last time she was captive, she tore down a dungeon wall to escape. Do… do you think they're torturing her?"

Cari was silent for a long while. Right when Anna had decided she wasn't going to answer, Cari began to speak, choosing her words carefully. "With all likelihood…. yes. Whether physically, mentally, or both, something is preventing her from using her powers. She could escape in seconds if she were able to. So… yes, she probably is." Anna took a moment, then said, "We have to get her out of there." Cari did not answer, but nodded and looked away. "How do we do it?"

"I don't know", Cari said. "We just have to put our trust in Kristoff now. The plan is solid. Besides, it's likely it won't matter yet. The enemy wouldn't stay in the area long. They must know we'll catch up soon. They probably only made camp for a day or two and headed off, probably back to Weselton."

"You think it was Weselton, then?"

Cari snorted. "Who else? The Southern Isles?" She shook her head. "No. This isn't their style. Hans was one thing, but… I don't know. It just seems like the sort of thing the Duke would do. That cowardly bastard tried to have Elsa killed without cause. Using other men to do his dirty work, daggers in the night… it feels like the hand of the Duke."

"Kidnapping one of Hein's brothers has the feel of his work as well", piped up Baldur from behind him.

"What would you know about that?", laughed Liam. "You were still in diapers during the Great Freeze!"

"I was not! I was thirteen, I remember it fine!"

"Thirteen months, maybe!"

"Leave him alone," said Leila. Liam looked down in shame. Baldur had just had time to shoot her a grateful look, and then... "After all, he's just a child. He's delicate." Even Baldur cracked a smile at that, and Liam clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Hey, isn't that the town?", Anna asked, pointing. Kristoff glanced over. "Yeah, I think so. I've only heard of this place, never actually been. They never bought ice from me or the other harvesters, they must have had some other way of getting it." Nibelheim was a small town, with a simple white picket fence surrounding it and only a dozen houses, a few shops, and an inn. It was there they hoped to spend the night. The buildings were arranged in a semicircle, and they were quite reminiscent of Arendelle, with steep roofs and wood detailing. A large well was in the middle of the town. A dirt path led from the town towards Mt. Nibel to an enormous run-down mansion a quarter mile from the center of town. Fields of crops surrounded the town, stretching near to the horizon.

The entire village had burned down years ago, by someone they called "The Man In Black", but had soon been rebuilt exactly as it was, and the man was caught before too long. Fearsome jagged mountains circled them, but Anna could see the pass they were to take, heading north through Mt. Nibel. It was an intimidating sight. Anna knew that Kristoff had been quite reluctant to go through the mountain, but in the end, they had no choice. Silence fell as the Queensguard approached the village, the air around them seeming to deaden every hoofbeat. The horses were agitated, snorting and pawing at the ground. _Something is wrong…_ When they were a quarter mile shy of the gate, Kristoff drew his horse to a halt.

"My Lord?", asked Alarik. "What is it?"

"What's wrong here, Captain?" Alarik peered forward, then shook his head. "Nothing as far as I can see, My Lord."

"Exactly, Captain. Nothing. Where are the people?"

Alarik turned back to the village, an expression of surprise crossing his face. "Umm… maybe in the fields?" He turned as he spoke. "No, no one there either. It's only midday…"

"I don't like it," Alan said. "Should we go around?"

"No," Leila said. "We need supplies." It was true, they had only another day's worth of provisions, and Nibelheim was the last town before crossing through the mountains.

"Then what do we do?" asked Baldur. "Should we scout ahead?"

"Yes," answered Kristoff. "Take Leila. Report back as fast as you can." Pure excitement shone on Baldur's face, and Anna fought back a smile. _Awwww…. he likes her!_ Anna glanced at Leila, who looked like she had eaten something foul. _Oh… well then…_

"Come on, Leila! Let's go!", Baldur said, and spurred his horse forward. With a miserable glance at Kristoff, who merely chuckled, Leila hurried to catch up. When they were out of earshot, Anna approached Kristoff.

"You knew!"

"Well, yeah," Kristoff replied. "I thought it would be funny…"

"It is. Poor thing looked like she was going to be sick! But still… One young and excited and carefree, one older and grumpier… remind you of anyone?", Anna teased.

"No, no one at all," Kristoff said sarcastically. "I figured, you know, they remind me of us when we first met, so… why not?" Anna shrugged. "Why not indeed," she said, turning to look at the village. "Wow, here they come." Baldur and Leila were bent low over their steeds, galloping towards them. Kristoff's fingers reflexively inched towards his sword. They skidded to a stop in front of Anna.

"Kristoff," said Baldur. "You better come quick."

In the town, Kristoff met with the man who had organized the defense of Nibelheim, a man with spiky blonde hair, eyes that seemed to glow blue, and an absolutely enormous bloodstained sword slung over his back. _That thing is taller than me! And that's gotta be a foot wide. How does he swing that thing? He's not exactly a big guy, his arms look like sticks!_ The man's name was Zack, and he had opened his house to them.

"We didn't stand a chance." He was wiping blood off of himself as he spoke- none of it is, he claimed. "There were too many of them. Four men, three women, and a child died before we managed to kill enough of them to convince them we're not worth the trouble. We have a dozen wounded. Do you have medical supplies?"

"Yes- but we lack the knowledge to use them for anything more than temporary measures. Do you have healers?", Kristoff asked.

Zack nodded and gestured to a pretty young girl behind him, wearing a pink dress and a pink bow in her hair, sitting near the fireplace. A gentle blaze crackled there. "She is."

"Anna, Leila," Kristoff said. "Gather the supplies and help her, if you can."

"Sure," Anna said. She planted a kiss on Kristoff's cheek and went with Leila outside the house to the well, where their horses were tied. While they were gathering the medicines, Anna's curiosity won out over her tact, and she said, "So- Baldur. I take it you know?"

Leila let out a noncommittal grunt and shrugged. Anna would not be deterred that easily. She was no longer as naive about matters of the heart as she was, but still, she found the idea of herself as a matchmaker too enticing to ignore.

"Well, what do you think of him? He clearly thinks highly of you," she asked while digging into her pack, chasing an elusive bandage wrap.

"He is young and naive. Immature."

"And?", Anna asked. "Your point?" _Where is this stupid bandage? I know it was right here…_

"It's clearly not a good fit."

"You know this how? How long have you known him?" Anna's fingers closed around cloth, and she pulled it out in excitement. "Gotcha!" Her underwear hung loosely in her fist. She hurriedly stuffed it back into the pack, blushing. "Whoops…"

"This is the first time we have worked together. But I just know. It would not work out. He is not right for me, nor I for him."

Anna had resumed her hunt. "You know, when I first met Kristoff, I still had this fairy-tale notion of love, so much so that I accepted a marriage proposal in just one night! Aha!" She felt the bandage brush against her hand, and she seized it before it could escape back into the dark pit of her pack. "There we go. Anyway, I knew that Hans and I were right for one another after one night. After a day with Kristoff, I knew that he and I would never work. I just knew it. We weren't right for one another, Hans and I were." Anna smiled. "Funny how things can change, isn't it?"


	19. Alan

"So what brings the Prince of Arendelle all the way out here to Nibelheim, My Lord?"

It was a fair question, and Kristoff took his time answering. The wounded had been attended to, and the sun was beginning to set. The entire Queensguard and the surviving villagers were in the inn, which also served as the town tavern, each trying to find out as much as they could from the other before the morn. _I'm not sure which one of us knows more, at this point,_ Alan thought to himself. The Queensguard was dressed in lended clothes, Zack having given their armor to the town smith, a man called Horst that said he'd have it back to their rooms by morning.

He claimed to have invented a new way to treat steel, and he promised them that when they got their armor back, it would have a few upgrades, but he refused to say what. A barman caught his eye, and he had to supress a grin- the tavernkeeper looked rather distraught- rather than sitting in orderly tables and booths the way he was accustomed, villagers and Queensguard alike had just grabbed whatever chair they wanted and put it wherever they pleased.

Baldur had stalled long enough for Leila to pick a seat, then hurried to claim the adjacent, and Silas had wound up next to a gaggle of children, who were amusing themselves by poking and prodding the stone-faced man, trying to get a reaction. So far, they had only succeeded in Silas tightening his jaw and turning away, but Alan was morbidly curious about what Silas would do if they did get to him.

Kristoff sat forward. "Did you notice anything unusual, before the attack? Any people or animals acting strangely? Anything like that?" Zack shook his head.

"Yeah, my horses were acting funny," said a rough voice from the back of the room. Kristoff rose and looked towards the sound.

"Funny?", he asked. "Funny how?"

The farmer- a grizzled old man who looked about a thousand years old- threw his hands up. "I don't know, My Lord. Just funny. Real twitchy-like, like they didn't want to be where they was. They's just acting funny."

"My cats, too," said a young woman who was sitting across from Alan. "My cat's ain't never hurt no one in they whole lives, but today, one of 'em scratched me today, right out of the blue! That musta been just a few minutes before the attack started."

"That's what I thought," said Kristoff. "That's what the ice harvesters told me would happen whenever he is around. The company that attacked you was fleeing Arendelle after capturing Queen Elsa." A gasp went up around the room. "As far as we know, she is still alive. We're here to bring her back." Silence fell in the cramped tavern. "But…. there's more. Has anyone here heard of the Dreamwalker?"

Zack's face darkened. "He exists?"

"So you have heard of him."

"No more than tales, I'm afraid. But what I have heard makes me realize how lucky we are that he did not deign to participate in the battle. We would have been slaughtered like animals." His eyes grew wide. "If the Dreamwalker has Queen Elsa, you have no hope of reaching her alive." He looked around at the rest of the Queensguard. "What are you doing? There is no way you will succeed. You might as well just turn around and head back."

Kristoff rose from his chair, looming over the heads of the gathered townsfolk, standing straight and tall. "We are the Queensguard. We serve the Queen of Arendelle. With our lives if necessary. There is nothing that we cannot accomplish. So you've heard of the Dreamwalker. You know what he can do. But you've also heard of Queen Elsa. She plunged the kingdom into unending winter _by accident_. Imagine what she could do if she only tried! Her power cannot be matched, not even by the Dreamwalker. For all his power, he is still only a man."

"And Queen Elsa only a woman." _Well, Zack's got a point on that one_. But Kristoff was shaking his head.

"The Dreamwalker is fallible. When he breaks, his men will break with him. Queen Elsa's will not. I for one will serve the Queen until my dying breath."

"As will I." Anna rose from her chair and went to join her husband.

"And I," said Alan, going to Kristoff's side.

One by one, the rest of the Queensguard rose and stood together in the center of the tavern. _Maybe we can actually do this…_

Zack was shaking his head, but he couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. "With all due respect, My Lords, Your Highness, you're all a bunch of fools with a death wish." The smile vanished. "But if there's anything we can do to help, you need only ask."

"Thank you, Zack. As it so happens, I need a message carried to the North Mountain. I have no doubt the Queensguard can handle what needs to be done-" he smirked "- but some extra muscle can't hurt. Here's what I need…"

The next morning, Alan woke refreshed. The sun had not yet crept over the mountains, and the room was still dark. He rose and dressed in some clothes the townsfolk had lent him, then headed down the stairs to the tavern. Silas was already there, and Alan began to wonder if he even slept at all. The tavern was empty save for the two of them. He crossed the room and sat down opposite Silas, helping himself to some bread that had been left out from the night before. Silas said nothing, but nodded at his new tablemate.

"So," said Alan. "What do you think of Kristoff's plan?"

Silas said nothing at first, but just continued to chew. "It shows promise," he muttered, when it became apparent Alan would wait for him as long as necessary to speak.

"I think it was quite the stroke of genius- I'd never thought of it that way. Think it will work?"

"It does not matter."

"If it'll work?"

"What I think. It will work, or it will not."

No matter what Alan said, he couldn't get Silas to utter another peep. _Man, he really does NOT like to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's cheesy. Fight me.


	20. Heins

Heins lay on his cot, trying for the what seemed like hundredth time to ignore the obvious signs of commotion outside his tent, packing up the camp to continue their long journey to The Master. He was sure he had never been so miserable in his entire life. In just under a month, he was ripped from his comfortable life as a Prince, made to commit treason against a woman he was beginning to love, then lay that woman's flesh open again, and again, and again, every lash of his whip, hoping against hope that he might switch places with her. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it without risking both their lives.

Ever since Heins was a child, he had had one value, one principle instilled in him- family over everything. He had only once before found himself conflicted on the issue, and that was five years ago, when Hans was returned from Arendelle, bound in irons, with reports of attempted regicide following in his wake. At first, Heins had just refused to believe it, and Hans was allowed to go free by the King and Queen. Then the rumors started, no more than whispers in the night, but they all pointed to one thing- that Hans, his youngest brother, was a traitor and a murderer. Eventually, the official reports started coming in from all over the region, naming Hans as the culprit of a plot to murder the ruling sisters in Arendelle and rule in their place.

It had been Heins who led the call for Hans' arrest. Although two of his brothers stood with him at first (Henry and Henrik), the rest of his brothers, as well as his parents, completely ostracized him. Eventually, even Henry and Henrik abandoned him, succumbing to the pressure of the King and Queen's influence. That was the real truth of why he was ambassador, not to fix the wrong done to Arendelle (although that certainly did contribute), but to get him out of the kingdom as often as he possibly could.

He began to chuckle at the irony of it all: his brother attempts to murder a queen, Heins leads the call for the arrest, then that same brother is kidnapped, forcing Heins to plot against that same queen, who it turns out he has feelings for, but is hurting her more than he could possibly comprehend… it all made his head hurt. Heins stood up and walked out of the tent, where he was met by a stiff breeze that made his coat fly out behind him, and nearly pull him over. Pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders, he began to make for Elsa's tent, to ensure that she had not succumbed to her neglectfully treated wounds. He did not have long to wait. The Dreamwalker appeared, flanked by four men wearing black, and stepped inside Elsa's tent. In moments, they reappeared, the four men now carrying Elsa on her slab between them, and the Dreamwalker following close behind. Heins assumed that the Dreamwalker was somehow suppressing her power while they traveled during the day.

Having reassured himself of Elsa's safety ( _funny thing for you to say, you bastard, you've nearly killed her every night this week)_ , Heins turned and headed back to his tent to tear it down and prepare for another long day of walking. He supposed they must have already gone nearly 100 miles, and he had no idea how much further they had to go. No one had yet told him their destination.

Several hours later, the company was well on their way down the road, passing mountains, forests, and streams in one long blur. The monotonous walking gave Heins plenty of time to think.

When Hans and Heins were first taken, Heins promised himself he would do whatever it would take to get his brother home safely. He knew that whatever he had to do would not be easy, but he knew that whatever it was, he could do it for his brother. But now (to his unending shame) he was beginning to wonder how much Hans is worth. If Heins were the only one being hurt to keep Hans safe, then that would be just fine by him. But it wasn't, and it was impossible to ignore. With each strike of the whip on Elsa's flesh, his resolve weakened. And now, walking along the path, his resolve returned. Just not in the way he expected. _Hans… forgive me._


	21. Kristoff

Kristoff woke slowly to the sun streaming in through open windows from a clear blue sky. He was lying on his back, Anna curled up against him. He realized he was in an incredibly good mood for the first time in months, despite the urgency and seriousness of their mission. The night before, after the plans had been set, Zack had insisted that the Queensguard and townspeople relax, so as to try to forget the turmoil that surrounded them, if only for a night. The food was underwhelming, but the beer was excellent, and the Queensguard drank their fill alongside the townspeople, actually managing to enjoy themselves for the first time since leaving Arendelle. Kristoff vaguely recalled Leila dancing with Baldur, an event he hoped neither of them remembered this morning, for her sake.

His head was buzzing pleasantly by the time he and Anna crawled into bed, where they had made love for the first time since before the ambush on the North Mountain, very carefully, to avoid irritating Anna's wound, then fallen asleep in each others arms. He smiled at the thought, and looked over to see his beautiful wife, wanting to gaze upon her beautiful, delicate features as she slept peacefully. She was actually snoring like a boar with her mouth hanging wide open, a steadily increasing puddle of drool forming on her pillow. _Well I don't know what I expected._ He leaned over and woke her with a soft kiss on the cheek. One teal eye slowly opened, and he smiled broadly.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh, hush, you," she said quietly. "Aurora had to have her bad days, too." She sat up, wiping the saliva from her chin and smearing it on Kristoff's face, who jumped back.

"Aw come on, that's low!" Anna giggled and stretched. Kristoff couldn't stop staring- at the delicate curve of her back, her slim waist, her legs that seemed to stretch for miles, her gorgeously messy hair, those damn freckles that drove him crazy... Heat flooded his cheeks as his mind went back to their midnight escapades. Anna saw him staring and laughed.

"Someone likes what he sees…", she purred, winking at him with a seductive smile.

Embarrassed, Kristoff shrugged. "Can't help it." He gestured to his wife. "I mean, have you seen yourself? Besides, I missed you. So much. I never want to be apart for that long again."

The smile vanished from her face. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff."

"It's not your fault."

Anna shook her head. "Yes it is. I could have talked to you about it. That alone makes it my fault."

"Anna, you didn't know how to react. I don't blame you."

"Well I do now," she said firmly. "And I promise, it will never happen again."

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Kristoff," and she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Now. What's say we go get my sister back?"

"Sounds like a plan, baby. Let's get dressed." Their armor was stacked neatly in front of the door. After dressing (helping Anna, whose wound still prevented her from stretching too much), Kristoff whistled. "Man, Horst didn't lie- he's certainly made some upgrades." He looked at Anna, standing in front of the mirror, fighting with her wild hair to get it into the bun she wore when armored.

"I know what you mean," she said. "It's a lot more comfortable, too- he must have made some sizing adjustments. It feels like this armor was made for me now, rather than just barely fitting." Indeed, it did seem to fit to her form a little better now, the once too loose cuirass now hugging to her body, and the vambraces solid and sturdy on her forearms rather than hanging off and rotating around her wrists. Anna saw Kristoff looking at her in the mirror. "What?", she challenged.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just… damn do you look good in that armor, Anna." She finished her hair and turned around.

"Really?", she asked. "I feel kind of awkward."

"Don't," Kristoff said. Her circlet was catching the sun streaming through the window, shining brilliantly out of her strawberry hair. The armor was gleaming, having been polished to a near mirror shine, and her cape and pants were again snow white, cleaned from the dust and dirt of the road, the black standing out on the white in a way that reminded Kristoff of basalt on a mountainside. "You look incredible." She smiled bashfully.

"It's not just me, Kristoff. C'mere," she said, extending a hand to him. He went to her and they faced the mirror together. He had to admit, she was right. _Man, this armor could make Grand Pabbie look like he could take on an army. I actually feel like a Prince, for the first time in my life._ "You know what I see in that mirror?", she asked him. "I see a couple of the most fearsome warriors to ever stride the earth!"

Kristoff laughed and pulled her into a kiss, running a hand through her hair, and she shook him off. "Hey! This took forever to do! You better not have messed it up…" She turned to the mirror and began inspecting the bun, her face drawn into a pout.

"Aww, did wittle Anna mess up her hair? Poor wittle Pwincess Anna…"

"Guards!", she called. "I need help! This man is laughing at me, I want his head!"

"Oh no, Your Highness, please, I meant no offense!"

"Too late for mercy, scum! You'll pay for this! Have at you, sir!" She drew her dagger and brandished it in a ridiculously convoluted fashion.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!", Kristoff said dramatically as he drew his sword. "Only one of us leaves here today!"

"And it will be me!", Anna cried as she leapt forward, swinging her blade lightly. Kristoff allowed the blow to land, glancing harmlessly off his armor.

"Oh! A mighty blow, but useless to stop me!" He drew back his arm and thrust his blade between her arm and her torso, Anna feigning a terrible wound, throwing an arm over her face dramatically before toppling to the ground, sticking her tongue out and lying on her back.

"What have I done?", Kristoff cried. "Oh, woe is me, I must make amends! Perhaps I can bring her back to life!" He dropped to his knees and dug his fingers into Anna's ribs between her backplate and chestplate. Instantly, Anna's eyes flew open and she squirmed around, laughing and squealing for him to stop. "Oh, I save her life, now she tells me to stop! Very well. I shall oblige." He dropped his hands to his sides and Anna scrambled away.

"No more! I yield!", she said. Kristoff was laughing. "That's cheating anyway, you know I'm ticklish!"

"I know very well! That's why I used it against you," he replied.

Anna frowned. "I thought you were better than this."

"Evidently not."

"Hmph. Help me up," she commanded, holding up her arms. Kristoff lifted her easily, setting her back on her feet. "See? I knew there was still good in you! Now… let's go get my sister back!"

The rest of the company was waiting in the tavern when they arrived, already dressed in their Queensguard armor, sitting in booths or relaxing against the walls. Zack was with them, his sword slung over his back as always. Alan saw the pair first, and waved them over.

"Good morning," he said. "The Queensguard is ready when you are, Kristoff. We have very gratefully accepted fresh mounts, so we should be able to catch up to Elsa tonight, if all goes well." Surprised, Kristoff looked at Zack, who was grinning.

"Hey, you may be on a fool's mission, but I'll be damned if I won't help you succeed."

"Thank you, Zack," said Anna. "Elsa is our Queen, but she is also my sister. Any assistance we are given will earn you not only Arendelle's gratitude, but also my own."

Zack saluted. "You honor me, Your Highness."

"Sure we can't convince you to come with us, Zack?", asked Kristoff. "Sure could use that sword of yours out there."

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I cannot leave my people. We have lost much, and there's a lot of work to do."

"I understand. You are a good man, Zack."

He saluted again, and said, "If there's anything else you need from us, you need only ask."

"I think that will do, and give our thanks to Horst- whatever he did to this armor is like nothing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, that Horst is a crafty devil. No one knows how he does it, he came here about ten years ago and started producing the finest, strongest, and most importantly, lightest steelwork I've ever seen. That's what this thing-" he tapped his sword "- is made of. How else do you think I swing this thing around?"

"So that's how you do it!", Anna exclaimed. "I wondered that since we first arrived!"

"Yup, as much as I'd like to say I'm just that strong, if it weren't for Horst's steel, a blade like this would be impossible for me. He calls it skysteel. It's twice as strong for half the weight. It's incredible."

"That it is," Anna agreed. "Please pass along our royal compliments, and if you would be so kind as to also pass along a message to him: he has a position in Arendelle's foundry should he ever choose to accept it."

"I will, Your Highness, he will be delighted to hear that. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, I don't think so. Anyone else?" He glanced around the Queensguard to a smattering of shaken heads and shrugged shoulders. "Alright then. Let's go."

Less than twelve hours later, they would be fighting for their lives. Not everyone would be successful.


	22. Elsa

Elsa wasn't sure how much more she could take. She had never felt so much pain in her entire life. Her body, once so beautiful, was a wasteland, and her mind, once so keen and sharp, was now foggy and unfocused. She realized with a start that even though she could not feel anything suppressing her power, she was unable to reach her icy magic. This scared her more than anything else had. _What if I lose it? They'll have no reason to keep me alive then… maybe it's better that way anyway._

Heins and Gunnar came through the flap. Same as always. Gunnar went to her left, Heins to her right. Same as always. Gunnar nodded at Heins. Same as always. Elsa shut her eyes and braced herself for the hit that was sure to come, same as always. Then, it didn't. Seconds passed. Still nothing. Apprehensive, Elsa dared open her eyes to see Heins staring at Gunnar, whip on the ground, eyes hard and defiant.

"No," Heins said. "I won't do it anymore." He threw the cat o' nine tails on the ground. "I refuse. I will never harm Elsa again." _What? What is he doing?_

Gunnar stalked towards Heins, who straightened up even higher and stood his ground. "You won't?", Gunnar asked.

"I won't."

Gunnar stood silently for a few moments, then a malicious grin spread across his face. "The Master won't be pleased about this. He arrived earlier, did you know? He just couldn't wait to meet our guest." Heins shook his head, but kept his composure.

"Fine. I don't care what he does to me. I will not hurt this woman anymore."

"Have you forgotten your dear brother? What will the Master do to him, I wonder?"

In a measured voice, Heins said, "My brother would not want so much pain and suffering on his account."

Gunnar's smile widened. "Are you sure?" Heins did not answer. Turning his head towards the flap, he shouted for the guards outside. They entered promptly and saluted. "Go tell the Master his presence is requested at the prisoner's tent." They saluted again and left.

"I won't allow you to harm Elsa further, Gunnar. You or the Master. I am not afraid."

Gunnar laughed. "You should be."

As they awaited the Master's arrival, Elsa began to panic. Whoever was on their way was one of the most dangerous, daring, and powerful people she had ever heard of. Who knows what he meant to do to her? _To us,_ she reminded herself. _Heins is in as much danger as me now._

Four of the most vicious looking men Elsa had ever seen entered the tent and took up positions on either side of the doorway. Then the Master came through the flap. He was tall, dressed entirely in robes of black, the hood thrown over his head, obscuring his face. He did not speak.

"Report to the Master," barked the largest of the men.

Gunnar bowed and began to speak. "Prince Heins has become unwilling to continue hosting our guest. He is refusing to wield the whip against her, and claims that he will not allow you or I to do her any more harm." Silence greeted his words.

"This is… disappointing, Prince Heins," the Master said finally. _I know that voice!_ "Very disappointing. What will your poor brother think? Poor Hans. First you betray him by imprisoning him for trying to kill an evil sorceress, now you as good as killed him. And for what? This witch?" Heins did not move, but was staring wide-eyed at the robed man in front of him.

"Who are you?", he whispered.

"You don't recognize me?" _It can't be… he was imprisoned!_ The Master threw back his hood and straightened, and standing before them was the youngest of thirteen, Prince of the Southern Isles, treasonous murderer, Prince Hans.

" _Hans?_ ", Heins asked in disbelief. "But… how? Why?"

"Why? _Why?_ Arendelle was mine! It was within my grasp, but it was taken from me. I was a Prince, same as you. Was I not born to be a King? To rule? Why should I not claim my birthright?" Heins was struggling to find words.

"But- I thought- you were taken with me? I thought you were in danger! And all this time, it was you! I was trying to protect you, but you were just using me! How could you!"

Hans strode forward in a rage. "How could _I_? How could _you_ betray me? If you wouldn't have had me arrested, I would have been able to find a new Kingdom to rule. But you had to be _noble_. I'd thank you if I didn't hate you so much- if it weren't for you, I never would have found the Dreamwalker. With him by my side, I won't just rule Arendelle, I'll rule the whole of the land!"

"You're insane!", screamed Heins.

"Maybe. But I'd rather be insane than in your shoes right now. Making you torture that bitch that you for some reason care for was just the tip of the iceberg. By the time I'm finished with you-" A guard came through the flap, naked sword in hand. Blood dripped from its edge. Hans whipped around. "What is it?"

"Master!" He sank into a hasty bow. "We are under attack. Perhaps now is a good time to…" He fell silent at a look from Hans. Hans snapped his fingers, and the Dreamwalker entered the tent. He looked at Elsa and-

Elsa was in her study in the evening, relaxing after a long day's work. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in," Elsa called. Her sister opened the door and barged in with a crash, tripping over her own feet and grabbing the door handle to save herself. _Always so graceful, that's my Anna._

"Hi, Elsa!" she exclaimed. "How was your day?"

"Long," Elsa sighed. "Very long indeed. And yours?"

"My day was great! Me and Kristoff went down to the fjord, and he taught me how to fish!"

Elsa smiled. "Catch anything?"

Anna's face drew into a pout. "Well, no. But it was still fun!"

Elsa had just begun to open her mouth, intending to ask if Anna could teach her sometime, when a guard burst through the door.

"Queen Elsa! The castle is breached! We need your help!"

Elsa looked at her sister in shock. She was smiling.

"Go get 'em, sis." Slightly disturbed by the redhead's reaction, Elsa ran out of her study, down the hall, and into the courtyard. She was stunned to a stop by the sight of several dozen men engaged in bloody combat with her guards, and her guards were losing- badly. It was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. Elsa hurried out into the field, and two of the men broke off and came to cut her off. They were both very large men, one blonde, one brown haired, but otherwise very similar. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa encased the men's legs in ice. With them incapacitated, Elsa went to hurry around them, but she felt someone catch her arm.

Whipping around, she was greeted by Anna's face, drawn up into a frown.

"That's it?", she asked. "That's all you're going to do? They're trying to kill you, Elsa."

"Elsa!", shouted the blonde one. "Elsa, don't listen!"

"Elsa, look," Anna said. "They're trying to kill you. You're not going to do anything about it?"

"What- what are you talking about, Anna? They can't do anything now."

Anna shook her head. "But what if they get out? Better just kill them?" Elsa's mouth dropped open.

" _Anna_! I can't kill them, they can't hurt me now!"

"Please, Elsa? For me? They scare me." Elsa couldn't resist when Anna went doe-eyed.

"Alright, Anna. For you." Raising her hands, she conjured several vicious looking ice spikes and slowly moved them towards the two men.

"Elsa! Stop this now! That's not Anna! It's not real!" The spikes continued to get closer. "Elsa, please! Don't do this!" The spikes were just inches away now. "ELSA!"

With a monumental crash, a massive beast burst into the courtyard through the main gate. It walked upright, with relatively stubby legs supporting wide shoulders and long arms. There were several dozen blue blades growing from his hands, shoulders, elbows, and knees. Looking closer, she saw a small little white thing with a large head, orange nose and very skinny arms riding on the beast's shoulders. Roaring in fury and aggression, the enormous white monster began stomping around, swinging his claws with such force that he entirely bisected two men with a single blow. In a matter of seconds, the courtyard melted away. Elsa was standing outside the tent in the middle of the camp, dressed in tattered rags, overwhelmed by confusion. Anna was gone, replaced by the wild-haired Dreamwalker, who was stumbling back in fear.

"I've lost her!", he cried. "Flee for your lives!" The Dreamwalker turned tail and ran away. The two men in front of Elsa were suddenly Alan and Kristoff, struggling to evade the sharp points of the ice weapons she had created. 50 yards or so behind them, Elsa glimpsed Anna- the real Anna- and Cari, along with a few other members of the Arendelle guard she knew by sight but not by name, fighting for their lives, and they were starting to get overwhelmed. Marshmallow and Olaf were stomping over to help, but the enemy had started firing flaming arrows at Marshmallow, who was melting faster by the second. _They… tricked me. I almost killed Kristoff… Anna would never have forgiven me- Anna! She's in danger!_ Elsa grew calm, then fury began to bubble in her chest. _They shouldn't have done that._

Elsa rose to her full height, completely ignoring the pain in her screaming limbs. A fiery rage unlike any she had ever known was threatening to spill over, and she had to find some release. Elsa realized that she could once again feel the magic within her, so she began channeling all of her anger, pain, fear, and sorrow into that little bright corner of her mind. The temperature in the camp dropped below freezing nearly instantly, and every soul in the camp turned toward her, terror plain on their faces.

The power within her continued to build as Elsa began slowly rising into the air, mighty flurries whipping around her. Streaks of blue energy began shooting from her eyes and fingertips. And still, she felt her power growing. She was nearly ten feet high now, looking down at her enemies. Mighty winds were beginning to buffet the camp, ripping tents from their posts and felling several trees in the surrounding woods. All motion in the camp had stopped as friend and foe stopped to stare at the being that was Queen Elsa. She looked at her friends, her family, and with no more than a thought, shielded them with a protective dome of ice, including Heins. She turned her attention back to the enemy. She had never felt so in tune with her power, nor given it so simple a command. _Destroy._

A desperate scream escaped her lips, continuing on as a concussive blast of wind and ice burst from the very core of her being, demolishing all in its path. Ice spikes were erupting from the ground, only to double back on themselves and burrow beneath the surface once more, only to find a new place to emerge. The enemy was running in fear through a twisted forest of razor sharp blades of ice, so cold they didn't even feel them bite into their flesh before they found themselves missing limbs, the snow turning red all around them. Snow was whipping all around, picking up tables, chairs, and the heavy stone slab, sending them flying into the air, crushing all they fell upon. The screaming stopped. Elsa had just enough left in her to clear the ice from her friends, then darkness took her and she dropped out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes about this chapter.
> 
> 1) I wrote this quite a while ago. I was unaware then of proper grammar when using punctuation after a question or exclamation in dialogue, which is the reason for the several times throughout the story where this happens: "Question?", character asks. That comma shouldn't be there, but I can't be bothered to go back and fix such a minor error all the way through the story. Maybe I will eventually, but for now, it seems like a waste of time.
> 
> 2) Hans is a bad guy, of course. No one really bought the "Hans in distress" anyway, did they?
> 
> 3) I sort of wrote myself into a corner with the Dreamwalker in Part I. If you think about it, he's basically Charles Xavier (who was in fact the inspiration for the Dreamwalker's powers, albeit a little less powerful- no massive people freezes, etc.). But how do you beat Charles Xavier without Magneto's helmet? Then I realized that a throwaway joke like in Frozen saved my bacon.
> 
> "I don't have a skull...... or bones." - Olaf
> 
> Just like that, I had my answer. The Dreamwalker is beaten by Marshmallow's appearance, because Marshmallow has no brain to control. If not for Marshmallow (and to a lesser extent, Olaf), the Queensguard would have been slaughtered even if Elsa had been defeated. He could definitely control them enough to make them kill each other. He's less powerful than Xavier, yes, but still more than powerful enough to control a handful at a time. I'm happy to say that I've thought of a less Deus Ex Machina way to deal with the Dreamwalker in later parts, but I thought I'd throw in this small defense of myself as a writer in over my head writing a story without a concrete plan.
> 
> As always, comments of any kind are encouraged and welcomed. We're approaching the end of this first part, then I will begin posting the second part of the trilogy. I like to think that I was able to pull of an "Empire Strikes Back". It's longer, better, darker, and much, much, much better planned, if not better written (though, it is my opinion that it is). I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.


	23. Anna

Kristoff's plan was solid enough. The camp, consisting of about 30 tents and twice that many men, was spread out on a large clearing, with a dense forest to the north and west, a clearing to the south, and a large, rocky hill on the east. They arrived from the south just before sundown, the rested horses making better time than Alarik had predicted, but Kristoff said that was okay, it just gave them more time to prepare. Anna, Cari, and Silas were to provide archery cover from the hillside, while Leila, Liam, Baldur, and Alarik created a distraction at the southern end of the camp. Meanwhile, Alan and Kristoff would sneak in from the forest to the north, find and rescue Elsa, and go out the way they came in. After Elsa was safe, the three of them were to circle east to the hillside, picking up the archers, then continue on to the southern end and stage a fighting retreat as a single unit, hopefully with the Ice Queen's help. That was the plan, anyway.

That went down in flames as soon as Silas, always so keen-eyed, noticed a disturbance radiating from the edge of camp. A man, clad head to toe in black robes unlike the practical light armor the rest of the enemy wore and flanked by four men, came from the forest to the north and walked to the center of camp, entering the largest tent, which they had already assumed contained Elsa. Every soldier he passed bowed deeply, almost reverently. Immediately guessing the new arrival had to be the Master, and as such, Elsa was in serious danger, Kristoff had hastily ordered a new plan. Kristoff and Alan would rush straight for the tent the Master had entered, while the rest of the company tried to cover their advance.

With any luck, Elsa would be there too, and they could kill the Master and rescue Elsa in one fell swoop, ending the threat here and now. And really, it had gone better than expected- at first. The eight of them easily overpowered the outer sentries, and Alan and Kristoff were nearly halfway to the tent when they were ambushed by a group of soldiers nearly 40 strong. Anna knew they had been expected, it was the only way the ambush could be so effective.

The fighting was bloody and brutal. Anna had tried to stay back with her bow, felling several enemies. But the numbers grew too great, and she drew her dagger and dove into the fray before they could cut her off from the rest of the Queensguard. She accumulated half a dozen new wounds of varying severity, from a large bruise on her upper arm to a deep cut to her left thigh, but most infuriating was the cut above her right eye, the blood running down and obscuring her vision.

She parried a blow that would have killed Cari if it had landed, slicing the attacker's throat before twisting around and cutting the legs out from a man who was about to swing a heavy mace at Baldur. He fell, screaming, and Leila finished him off with a sword through . Anna raised her blade too slow to parry a blow, but Liam cut the man down before his strike could land. But for all their skill, they were still going to lose. Anna could feel it. They needed Elsa's powers if they had any hope of winning.

Kristoff seemed to realize the same thing. Kristoff had skill with a blade, but his ferocity and aggression were his true allies. He let out a savage roar and charged directly at the ranks in front of him. Those who were quick enough lept to the sides, those who weren't were trampled under his fury. Alan followed through the hole Kristoff had made, but then, the enemies ranks closed in again, and Anna was cut off as she tried to leap through. Cursing, she fell back and continued the fight.

A sword flashed to her right. She raised her dagger to deflect the blow, but she was too slow, and the sword cut deep into her dagger arm's shoulder. She screamed and dropped her knife, scrambling back frantically as the sword came whistling through the air at her now defenseless throat, only to be stopped at the last second by Baldur's shield. Throwing the blade to the side, away from Anna, he ran her assailant through the gut, then looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Can you fight?"

"Yes."

"Well come on then!" He pulled her to her feet, then bent down to pick up her dagger and slapped it into her off hand. As Anna prepared to dive back into the fight, she was distracted by Kristoff shouting Elsa's name. She looked through the ranks of enemies to see Elsa standing in the middle of camp, a feral looking man standing beside her. Her hands were raised at Kristoff and Alan, who were partially encased in ice, immobilizing them. Blades of ice were floating through the air at the two struggling men.

"ELSA!", Anna screamed. "NO!" Distracted by her husband's peril, she never saw the fist coming until it was too late. One of the enemy had been disarmed, and made do with his bare hands, his fist connecting squarely with her nose. Anna felt it break and her head snapped back, her weapon falling from limp hands. She landed heavy on her back, the air rushing out of her lungs. Her allies had not yet noticed, and she lacked the ability to call out, head spinning from the blow. She was all alone as the man placed a boot on her throat. "Die…", he hissed through bared teeth. "Just die…"

Anna was thrashing desperately, but it was no use. The man was too heavy, and too full of hate. Anna felt her vision blurring and dimming, the man's face twisting and blurring, then the weight on her throat lessened tremendously. The man's foot was still on her throat, but the rest of him was flying through the air limply, bleeding from a dozen places.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Olaf was riding his larger brother's shoulders and looking down at Anna with concern.

"Olaf!", Anna shouted. Or rather, tried to. Her throat wouldn't allow the word to form. Rather, she just nodded her head and tried to stand up. Still woozy, she had almost fallen, but Marshmallow caught her and allowed her to catch her breath. When she was standing under her own power, Olaf tapped Marshmallow on the shoulder.

"She's okay, Marshmallow! CHAAAAARGE!" Marshmallow roared and leaped forward, ripping his claws into anyone unfortunate enough to be within twenty feet of him, and with one vicious blow, slew two men it once. Anna had begun to run back to her allies, who had been carried away from her amidst the battle, when the first fire arrow flew. It embedded itself in Marshmallow's arm, rapidly melting through.

"NO!", Anna screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" But another fire arrow followed the first, then another, then another. Soon, nearly a dozen arrows were sticking out of Marshmallow's body, which was melting rapidly, even as he tried to continue forwards, still trying to defend his friends. Olaf was on the ground now, desperately pushing his brother's snow back into place, trying to encourage him. But it was no use. Marshmallow gave a sad wave and a smile to his smaller sibling, then he was gone, no more than a puddle on the ground.

Olaf still stood over him, unable or unwilling to comprehend that he was gone, begging for Marshmallow to come back to him, himself melting in the flames. In just seconds, he was gone too, nothing but a few sticks and a carrot floating in a puddle. As Anna watched, the puddles met, the smaller mixing and mingling with the larger until it was impossible to spot a difference. Anna was sobbing now, her mind a blur of memories of the pair, from meeting Olaf on the way to the North Mountain, to being chased by Marshmallow, to eventually visiting Elsa's palace and turning the tables, running around the ice castle while the enormous snowman (fruitlessly) tried to hide from her, laughing with him when Olaf did something silly, Marshmallow hugging her, picking her completely off the ground while he struggled to apologize for scaring her when they first met….

Anna realized with a start that she had stopped running, only to then realize that everything had stopped, and everyone, friend and foe, was staring at her- no, not at her, _behind_ her- at that the temperature was dropping by the second. Anna whirled around. Her sister was rising slowly into the air. Her eyes had gone pure white, and there was crackling blue energy shooting all around her. Snow began to whip furiously around her, sending her clothes and hair flying around under the force of the gale. The being Anna's sister had become made eye contact with her, and Anna found herself perfectly encased by a half-globe of crystal clear ice.

The men around her sanctuary began to panic, pushing, shoving, and trampling each other in their mad dash to escape. A blast of awesome magnitude emanated from her sister, ripping apart ground, tree, and man with equal devastation. Enormous pillars of ice began bursting from the ground, throwing the survivors high into the air just to fall down into a razor sharp thicket of twisting ice. The wind was blowing with the force of a hurricane, laying waste to everything it fell upon. The screams of dying men filled the air, and Anna's protective globe had been stained red with rivers of blood. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the air was still, and silence fell. The globe around her shimmered and disappeared.

The bodies of the slaughtered lay in droves, many of them not still in one piece. Anna could have walked from one edge of the camp to the other without touching the ground. It was too much for Anna to take. She collapsed to her knees and threw up. She felt Cari approach and put her arm around her. Leila was comforting Baldur, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind while he knelt. The young man had also vomited, and there were tears streaming from his eyes. Silas was silent, as always, but Anna noticed tears were shining in even his eyes. That's when the enormity of what Elsa had just done hit Anna. _Oh my God! Elsa!_ In her horror, Anna had almost completely forgotten about her sister.

Anna limped over to where Elsa had collapsed. Alan and Kristoff were there, trying to wake her with no success. Prince Heins stood stunned behind them, staring around in shock at the raw magnitude of Elsa's power. Anna ignored them all and fell to her knees by her sister. Cradling her head, she began to rock back and forth softly.

"Elsa… come back to me Elsa. Look, we came all this way." Anna had begun to cry. "Elsa, come back. What am I supposed to do without you? You can't leave me all alone. You saved us." She noticed that the rest of the company had gathered around her. "Please, Elsa. I can't… I can't be queen… without you. You have to be here to see my children, Elsa. They need to know their aunt…" The tears were flowing faster now. "You can't leave me again… I only just got you back. Please come back to me, Elsa. I love you…"

The tiniest cough. So small, Anna wasn't even sure she heard it. Then another, the tiniest bit louder. Elsa stirred in her arms. "E-Elsa?", Anna gasped. Blue eyes slowly opened, unfocused and afraid. The blue eyes found the teal.

"Ann… Anna?"

"Elsa!" The redhead buried herself in Elsa's arms, who winced and cried out in pain. Anna recoiled. "Elsa! You're hurt!"

The blonde smiled weakly and coughed again. "Well, I wasn't... here for my health, Anna." Anna smiled sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How badly are you hurt?" Elsa shook her head.

"I don't… honestly know," she whispered. "I'm so afraid, Anna…"

Anna choked back a sob. "Help me turn her over," Anna said. Alan bent down and gently helped Anna roll Elsa onto her stomach. Anna gasped when she beheld Elsa's wounds. "Oh, Elsa…" she whispered. Her sister's back was a battlefield, angry red welts and jagged cuts, all crossing each other haphazardly. The wounds would not heal well.

WHAM! Kristoff's fist connected with Hein's jaw, and he was knocked completely off his feet. He landed on his back, hard. Kristoff stomped towards him. "Kristoff," Elsa called weakly. "Leave… leave him alone." Kristoff turned around, a stunned expression on his face.

"Elsa, he brought you here! He's why you're- he's why- why-" Kristoff faltered under Elsa's gaze.

"Kristoff. He had no choice. He was betrayed, the same as me. Tricked..." Elsa's voice faded into silence.

"It's... true." Heins had gotten to his feet, and despite his heavy breathing, he stood straight and proud. "It's true, I was betrayed as well. All I did, I did for love of my brother, Hans. Despite what he had done, he was still my brother. But now I see the true error of my ways. The identity of the Master, and my brother Hans, are one in the same."

"What?", said Alarik. "How is that possible? He was still in captivity!"

"I do not know. I can guess that the Dreamwalker had something to do with it. What Hans promised him, I cannot even begin to guess. He was stripped of the title of Prince of the Southern Isles when he was found guilty of his crimes. He had nothing left."

"And where is the Master now? Where is the Dreamwalker?" Anna jumped at the unfamiliar voice, then realized she had never heard Silas speak before. "They must be held accountable for their crimes. We did not all survive this day." Anna's heart clenched at the thought of the two snowmen.

"What… what do you mean?" Elsa called weakly.

Anna took her sister's hand. "Elsa… Olaf and Marshmallow melted. They… are the only reason I'm alive now. They saved me." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners.

"No…"

"Can you fix them?" Anna whispered.

"I don't know. I have to try. Take me to them, please…" Anna and Kristoff went to help Elsa up, but they were stopped by Heins' hands on their shoulders.

"I will carry her," he said. "I owe her that much." Anna and Kristoff both looked at Elsa, who nodded. They stepped aside to allow Heins through. Bending down, he very carefully picked up Elsa, who despite his care could not keep a cry from escaping her lips. Cradling her in his arms as he would a child, he walked with a gentle stride over towards the widening puddles. When he arrived, he set her down and put her arm over his shoulder, taking almost all of her weight. Elsa extended an arm. The puddles began to move, separating once more, beginning to take shape. Elsa's brow was furrowed in concentration, tears steadily streaming from her eyes. For an instant, Anna thought she saw the beginnings of what might be Olaf, but then Elsa dropped her arm.

"I can't do it. I can't separate them. They're too far gone…" Pulling her arm from Heins' grasp, she collapsed to her knees, head in her hands. "I can't save them…" Anna rushed over and dropped down next to her, hugging her sister closely to her chest. Cari joined next, wrapping her arms around the sisters, then Baldur, then Leila, Alarik, Liam, Alan, even Silas, and finally, Kristoff. Heins stood to the side, not wanting to intrude, clearly not feeling as though he deserved their comfort. Then Anna lifted her head and looked at him. She nodded slowly, and at the same time, Kristoff extended an arm in his direction. Night began to fall, and the group huddled in their shared grief and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the last main chapter- and it's a retelling of the events from one chapter ago from a different point of view. Yay? This is where the lack of planning shows the most, I think. We've got one more small chapter to go, an epilogue set a few months later that sets up the sequel, then on to the much, much better Part II!


	24. Heins

_Six months later…._

"Elsa! Elsa, come on out here!"

"Go away Anna!"

"No, we will not, everyone is waiting! Come on!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Not gonna haa-pp-en!", Anna sang. "Now let's go. NOW!"

A heavy sigh came through the door. "... fine."

Kristoff, Anna, and Heins stood in the hallway outside Elsa's study, wearing their Queensguard armor as Elsa's official guards for the day, waiting for the reveal of the Queen. She was holding her first public audience today since her ordeal half a year ago, where any citizen could come forward for mediation from the queen, and she was incredibly nervous to reveal her scars to the public. For the past six months, she had been resting and recovering, delegating to Anna the task of running the kingdom with Elsa as advisor, a task she took to with great enthusiasm- and a profound lack of success. Anna was not cut out to be Queen, and she was in with Elsa every single day, struggling to keep the kingdom afloat until her sister could resume her duties.

Heins had sworn fealty to Queen Elsa the moment they arrived back in Arendelle, vowing to make amends for what he and his family had done for her, officially renouncing his status as a Prince of the Southern Isles. In response, Elsa had granted him a knighthood, naming him Sir Heins of Arendelle, and appointing him to the Queensguard, which was now a permanent unit reporting directly to Queen Elsa. Heins had been at Elsa's call without fail since their return, even though every moment near her was torture. No matter how much Heins cared for Elsa and regretted his actions, neither he nor her could seem to move past the wall between them. For the millionth time, Heins cursed the fate that had led him to someone he loved, only to put such an insurmountable obstacle in her path.

His only solace was Anna, who had been acting as a liaison of sorts between Heins and Elsa. The cheerful redhead, the eternal optimist and self-admitted hopeless romantic, had been pulling for him for months, saying that she knew Elsa cared about him a lot, and couldn't bear the thought of him not being around, but she also just needed time to move past her experiences and heal on her own. It fell to Heins to just wait. He and Anna had spent many sleepless nights together, staying up until dawn just talking- about anything and everything. Kristoff had initially been uncomfortable with the two spending so much time together, but soon relented when he realized how much pain Heins was in and how much Anna was helping. Heins had even seeked out Kristoff to beg his forgiveness for stealing Anna so much. Kristoff had shrugged off his apology, saying he knew what it was to see the ones he loves in pain, and that if Anna helps with that, then so be it.

The door creaked open in front of them, and Elsa stepped through timidly, head down and arms clutching around her stomach. She wore a gorgeous forest green backless dress and simple snowflake earrings, revealing her scars for the first time. She lowered her arms to the side and averted her gaze, fidgeting. "Well…?", she asked hesitantly. "What do you think?"

"What do we think?", Anna said incredulously. "You look incredible, as always, Elsa."

"But… the scars…"

"Oh, who cares about those, anyway?", Anna said impatiently. "You look amazing. Carry yourself well, no one will care about the stupid scars." Elsa was plainly not convinced, and Anna turned to her husband. "Kristoff, help me out here."

"Elsa, you do look amazing. Wear the scars proudly as symbols of your strength and bravery, and your people will respect you for it."

" _Thank_ you, Kristoff," said Anna. "Now, we should get going. The first dispute is…" As Anna continued to speak, Elsa's gaze locked on Heins', her eyes boring straight through him. _Woah… what is that about? Why does she still look so sad? What else does she want to hear?_ Realization dawned. _She wants to hear from you, you fool._

"Your Majesty," he called. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding, but he began to move forward, determined, every footfall reverberating around the silent hall. Elsa picked up her head, an almost hopeful look etched upon her face. It nearly broke Heins' heart. "Queen Elsa… Elsa. You look as beautiful as the day we first met. No, even more so. Your kindness knows no bounds. I arrive after my brother tries to kill you, and you do not hold it against me. I have caused you more pain than anyone should endure. I do not deserve what you have given me, Elsa." He stopped in front of the Queen, whispering now. "But I swear to you, if you let me, I will spend my entire life trying to live up to it." Elsa looked up at him, eyes bright.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll hold you to that. Just- don't ever leave, okay?" She sounded so frightened that Heins wrapped his arms around her gently, stroking her hair softly.

"I won't. I promise. Now, my Queen. Your people await." She nodded and pulled away, glancing at Anna and Kristoff, who were both determined to avoid eye contact. Heins flushed- he had all but forgotten they were there.

"To the throne room," Elsa commanded, all waver gone from her voice, standing straight up with her shoulders back, now radiating confidence. The difference was astounding. "What's first on the list, Anna?"

Several hours later, Kristoff and Heins stood flanking the throne, and the final conflict had been resolved, one of a farmer's dogs eating another's chicken. Elsa sagged in her chair, exhausted. Anna had just begun to announce the closing of the public audience when a gentle knock came at the door. _Great. One more. Hope Elsa's up for it._ Glancing at the throne, he wasn't quite sure if she was- Elsa looked exhausted, but no- she was signaling for Kristoff to let them in. The door opened, and a young girl, no more than seventeen entered. She had coal black hair to her shoulders and wore a modest gray dress. She approached the throne and curtsied.

Elsa leaned forward, looking alert and attentive despite her fatigue. "Yes? What troubles you?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty. I come bearing gifts and information, if you will hear it."

"Of course."

"Thank you. May I approach the throne?"

Elsa looked slightly uneasy, and Kristoff and Heins sidled closer to her, hands going for their weapons surreptitiously. "Very well," she said.

The girl curtsied again and strode forward, speaking as she approached. "Your Majesty. I know what befell you six months ago. I know of the Dreamwalker and what he can do. He will return. I can help."

Kristoff snorted. "You? What are you going to do?" Elsa silenced him with a look.

"Do you trust me, Your Majesty?", the girl asked.

"Not even slightly."

"That's good. You'll live longer that way. Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?", Heins challenged. "State your intent."

The girl glared at him. "I can help you. But you have to trust me."

Heins started to reply, but Elsa cut him off. "Very well." She leaned forward and extended a hand. As soon as the girl's skin made contact, Elsa's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Elsa!", cried Heins, and he and Kristoff drew their swords.

The girl paid them no mind, instead glaring at Elsa. "Call them off! Now!", she barked. Elsa waved her free hand, and Kristoff and Heins withdrew ever so slightly, waiting. Elsa didn't seem to be in any pain, but whatever was going on, if it didn't stop soon, Heins would stop it himself. He saw Kristoff reach a similar conclusion, and judging by Anna's drawn bow, she had similar thoughts. Right when Heins decided to strike her down, she released Elsa's hand and stepped back, frowning. Elsa was gasping as though she had just run a mile.

"What did you do to her?", demanded Anna. "Speak!"

"Nothing permanent. Queen Elsa, tell your people to lower their weapons."

"Do as she says," Elsa commanded, with such authority that the three Queensguard immediately complied.

The girl stepped back and stretched her arms out wide. The temperature began to drop. Bursts of snow shot out from her fingertips, spiraling around the room, twisting and turning around the stunned Queensguard. She smiled.

**END OF PART I**


End file.
